


Take Me To The Feeling (I'll Be Your Sinner In Secret)

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire was running. Trying to stay safe. Then, she went into heat. She was found by an Alpha, Owen Grady. He saves her. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been asked to do an omegaverse fic for a while, and tbh, I hadn’t discovered what it was until like a week ago. This is terrible, I’m sure, but yeah. here’s part one.

The ground was rough and tortuous underneath Claire’s feet but she had to keep going. Running was all she knew for the last three days but it wasn’t enough distance. She needed the distance. He would find her. She couldn’t let him find her. She ran, let the branches tear at her feet, cut into her skin as she made her way through the painful trees. Her skin was on fire and she knew what it meant, what her body craved but she wasn’t going back to him for anything. She needed somewhere new. That’s when she caught the scent. 

It was different, almost intoxicating. That’s when Claire knew she was in heat. She was smelling an Alpha’s arousal, his own senses must have picked up her heat and was hunting her down too. She was scared more than ever now. Claire had to avoid the scent, it folded her judgement, pulling her towards it.  _ No _ . She had to keep going, had to stop herself before  he found her.

Claire kept running, hearing the sharp cracking of branches and the overwhelming need to head towards cool water to soften the urge of her heat. Her thighs tingled and her arousal was soaking her pants. Distracted by her desires, Claire tumbled to the ground, her ankle twisting in a sharp motion and she fell hard. She hurt herself pretty bad, any pressure to it seemed to hurt. So, to protect herself, Claire hid in the hollowed out tree trunk nearby. It was cold but her skin was still on fire. She needed to head towards her desires, but she couldn’t, she just had to get somewhere safe. 

She stayed there for some time, just waiting for the smells and scents to calm down around her. Yet, the overwhelming new and intoxicating scent only seemed to become stronger, making Claire whimper. A hand gripped around the edge of the opening and Claire scuttled away, in hopes of avoiding any physical contact. Maybe it was was Robbie. Claire tugged herself a little tighter, until she saw someone new. And he smelt like a dream. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, his voice deep and filled with concern. He crouched down, the wind hitting him and his scent filling the small space. Claire bit her lip, her nails digging into her palm to restrain herself. He began reaching out to her and Claire recoiled.

“Don’t.” Claire said quickly. The man took his hand away before he fully crouched in front of the small break in the tree. He was resting on the balls of his feet, not confidence showing but rather concern and urgency. 

“I’m Owen,” he told her, his hand combing through his dirty blond hair. He sighed. “I can feel how scared you are. Please just let me help you.” 

“I just have to stay here so he doesn’t find me.” Claire told him. She swallowed hard, feeling the sharp pains running over her body. He was too close. She needed him away,  _ but no _ , she needed him to claim her, to be his. It was her body begging for him, she couldn’t take how attractive and intoxicating he was. 

“You’re going to be found. If he’s an alpha, he’s going to smell you.” he told her. He gave a loud huff before moving away from the trunk slowly. “Listen, I promise I won’t touch you. Just come back to my house, I’ll get you some change of clothes and something to mask your scent.” he told her and the calm in his words made her believe him,  _ trust _ _him_. She just had to make sure. 

“Promise?” she asked timidly. He stood, just peering inside as he looked around once more. 

“Swear it on my life.” he smiled sweetly and Claire nodded frantically. She stood up, gripping into the tree as she struggled to stand. Owen kept a distance between them, handing Claire his jacket to wrap around herself. It was freezing, but when she left Robbie, she only had on some tights and an old thin t-shirt. Owen nodded as he saw her put it on and led the way. He walked in front, constantly checking over his shoulder for her, but there was no need. Claire knew she was giving off pheromones. Owen was giving off his own. This must have been just as difficult for Owen as it was for Claire. He was just too kind to let it show. 

Owen kept his attention forward for some time, flicking his head from time to time as he heard branches snapping. Claire didn’t blame him, she was being the same; over stimulated and over sensitive. There was a town nearby, but Owen wasn’t taking her towards it. Probably for the best, considering how on edge she was. Instead, he was leading her to a house hidden by trees, almost invisible if someone wasn’t looking for it. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, startling Claire. She clenched onto his jacket.

“Huh?” she replied sharply.

“What do I call you?” he turned to look at her and she felt everything in her beg for him.

“Claire. My name is Claire.” she said timidly. Owen finally got them to the door, opening it so that Claire could finally rest. 

“Well, Claire, I’m a doctor. I can walk you through how to treat your ankle. Does that sound good to you?” he told her. Claire didn’t like the home, only because everything smelled like him. He had a sharp overwhelming scent, it was a musk of sweat and a quick tang that overwhelmed the room. The house itself was fine, but the air around Claire was having her sitting on edge. 

“Yes.” she muttered. Owen began leading her over to a room, a room so distant from his scent that Claire felt like she didn’t want to go near it. It was the constant shifting between wanting to be near Owen and wanting to be so far away from him, it confused her. “You won’t be -” Claire swallowed and Owen shook his head as he opened the door. Claire edged past him to find a bedroom. Claire immediately found the bed and cuddled up on top of it. 

“I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to. Every decision is yours. If you want to leave, it’s up to you.” Owen reassured. Staying by the door, but never entering. It was as though he waited for confirmation that it was alright to enter. Claire could feel it. 

“Thank you.” Claire muttered, her eyes drifting shut. “Can I…” she started. “Can I sleep for a bit? I haven’t had a proper sleep in a really long time.” Claire yawned and she heard the door closing slowly. 

“It’s fine.” Owen replied. “When you wake up, we’ll take care of your ankle and call someone to come and get you.” he told her in whispers. Claire nodded before curling up and resting. 

Claire slept for some time, her body had been aching in multiple ways she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with. She would sometimes rise from her sleep, Owen’s scent and heat too close to the door for her to stay in slumber. He had started pacing at one stage, and Claire realised it was nearly 1pm when she heard his footsteps. He was on the phone to someone. 

“Yeah, Grace, I can’t make it into my shift tonight, can you cover for me?” he asked. “I know it gets really busy around those hours, but something really strange came up and I can’t get out of it.” he told the other line. He huffed before he replied. “A couple of days maybe. No. Yes, she’s an omega but can we not start this again. Just, cover for me alright? Thank you.” he gave a long winded sigh before he came to Claire’s door. She took a sharp inhale before she felt her body ease and beg all at once. 

Claire sat up from her bed, her ankle nudging at the bedsheets and she whimpered. She hissed as she tugged her leg from it’s grip when she heard Owen knock at the door. Claire ended up limping out of the bedroom until she reached the lounge room. Owen made her sit on the sofa, her foot elevated. He talked about what she needed to do, but she was a little distracted by the features on his face.

He had a strong jaw, thick -  _ ready enough to sit on _ \- she thought for a moment. She swallowed those thoughts, but they were just spurred on as she stared. His hair was a dirty blond,  _ hair that she’d want to grip onto as she came _ , beautiful green eyes,  _ eyes that she’d stare into when he thrust into her over and over again _ . He was intoxicating and exciting, so different and so dominant. 

Claire flicked her attention back to what he was saying, his orders coming to her quickly. He told her how to bandage her ankle and his anxious hands tapping his jeans as he watched on. Claire had to contain a laugh because she knew why he was acting that way. He wanted to do it himself, make sure she was okay, but they both didn’t risk touching one another. Eventually Owen handed her ice and told her not to move an inch until she went to bed. 

Owen and Claire talked for some time, but it was harder at points to keep the conversation going when Claire was distracted. Her skin was on fire, raging whenever Owen spoke; the richness of his soaking voice had her biting her lip to restrain the desperate cries for his skin on hers. Something needed to ease the painful heat. Owen told Claire to turn on the TV whilst he made dinner. They stopped speaking, trying as hard as they could to ignore each other. 

When Owen was finished making the grilled chicken and some vegetables on the side, they sat down across the room from each other. Owen sat on the kitchen counter as he left Claire’s dinner on the coffee table beside her. They started to dig into it when the loud howl rocked through the wood area. But it wasn’t an average howl, it was someone yelling out Claire’s name. She suddenly lost her appetite. She tried to finish off most of it, but left on the coffee table, cuddling Owen’s jacket around her shoulders for protection. 

“Why is he chasing you?” Owen asked, setting down his plate and Claire cleared her throat. She wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with talking about it all. It was only fresh and Claire felt exposed because of it, but there was something about Owen that she trusted. 

“Robbie. He’s supposed to be my alpha.” Claire said, not directly looking at Owen, but felt his dominance echoing in the room. He didn’t like the fact that she was talking about another alpha. “I mean, I thought he wanted to be with me, be together and have our own little family.” Claire said, sniffing away the thoughts and oncoming tears. “Turns out he just wanted to fuck anything that was an omega. When I didn’t go into heat when he wanted, he beat me.” Claire muttered, lifting up her shirt to reveal the dark purple and blue bruises lining her ribcage. Owen took a look for a moment before directing his eyes to the floor. It seemed as though he couldn’t quite keep control of himself. 

“I’m sorry.” he replied. 

“Don’t worry, I got back at him.” Claire smirked and Owen covered his crotch in a joking fashion. 

“Hit him where it hurts.” he asked and Claire giggled. 

“Yeah.” she bit her lip and sighed. “I ran from him three days ago and then I went into heat this morning.” 

“I’m sorry you went through that.” Owen apologised again, but Claire wasn’t sure why. 

“I’m glad you found me.” Claire told him and Owen perked up, his head tilting slightly in confusion. “Omegas don’t get much say when it comes to alphas, so I’m really thankful that you’re so nice.” 

“You’re different Claire. You’re special.” Owen smiled and Claire felt her chest tug and pull. He was hitting everything right in her books and the way he looked at her was like magic. Owen cleared his throat before jumping from the counter and keeping more distance between them. “I’m going to get these dishes cleaned. Go back to your room if you want.” he rubbed at his face, avoiding looking at Claire. 

Claire cleared her throat, leaving the sofa and limping towards her bedroom. She noticed that there was a staircase to the side of her room, most likely leading to Owen’s room upstairs. “Yeah, uh, thanks for dinner.” she muttered.

“We’ll call your family tomorrow.” Owen said quickly and everything in Claire screamed in defiance. 

“Is that a good idea? I mean, if I go into town, won’t more alphas try to find me. I should just ride it out here, if that’s alright?” she asked, her fingers running up the seam of Owen’s jacket. Owen was fixated on her fingers for a time. 

“Uh,” Owen stuttered before nodding frantically. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” Owen cleared his throat before he looked at Claire. “How long do your heats usually last?” he asked. 

“Four days, maybe five.” Claire said and Owen just nodded, as though he was too scared to say anything more. Claire nodded in return and turned into her room, settling onto the bed and pulling the blankets up. She felt like she had a terrible case of the flu. She was burning one second then frozen the next. She knew exactly what she needed; the alpha in the next room.

Owen wished Claire a good night, telling her that whatever she needs, she just has to ask. He told her where the bathroom was, if she wanted food, she could get it if her ankle was feeling up to it, but just to call out in case Owen was nearby. “My sister stays in here sometimes, you should be her size. There are some clothes in the drawers if you need them.” he finished off, staying by the door. He was about to shut her inside when Claire couldn’t hold her tongue anymore. 

“Can I ask you how you’re so tame around me?” she blurted out.

Owen sighed, and it was only then that Claire realised that Owen had his fist clenched tightly and had been doing it through most of the day. He let his hand come loose, showing the blood in his palm and the wound beneath it. “Being tame comes at a price.” he muttered. Claire realised that to keep himself from Claire, he was causing himself pain. “Goodnight, Claire.” he smiled and closed the door. Claire smelt him, the eagerness that he mixed with his natural aura, and it was fading away, going upstairs and away from Claire. She sighed. 

The night was blistering hot, it was like torture and all Claire wanted to do was sleep. She wrenched the blankets from her body, it arching up unexpectedly as she fiddled around on her bed. She gave a soft moan as her hips moved in such a way that it made her weak. Claire bit her lip as she let her hand snake down into her underwear. She gently touched her clit, the sensitive nub hard and swollen. Claire dipped her fingers into her juices before rubbing over her clit timidly. 

She gave a heavy moan, her thighs tightening around her hand and her hips thrusting up. She had to control herself but god, she wanted to feel relief. Her fingers worked over her clit, rubbing and her hips thrusting up. She was so desperate for her climax, she ignored the small pain she was causing herself. She needed  _ someone _ to satisfy her, but for now, her own hand would have to do.

Her orgasm was so close, she was chasing it with every motion of her fingers. She begged for it, her hips rotating and bucking wildly as to help in her satisfaction. Claire was panting, breathing sharply and begging for anyone out there, pleading with her orgasm to rock over her. It only a took a few more moments before it finally washed over her. Claire’s skin rippled in pleasure, a cooling sensation breaking over her.  

“Owen,” she breathed. The name came out involuntarily, something her heat-ridden body had been begging for all day. Claire was left panting on her bed, small beads of sweat cooling her skin, but she was still so tired and craving the Alpha lying in the bed upstairs. 

  
  


*****

 

_ Claire _ . That was all he could think about. Claire.  _ God _ . She was like a drug, but smelling her wasn’t enough. When he picked up her scent that morning, he knew she was in trouble, a little distressed, but he had selfish reasonings when he went looking for her. He smelt an omega and her heat was like a dream. He couldn’t resist. Finding her petrified was something else. He had to help her. So he did. He ignored and pushed aside his desire, begging for them to end. He hurt himself so he wouldn’t take her like he so desperately wanted to. 

But, he couldn’t keep it at bay anymore. He moved his pants down, his hand meeting his erection. It had been hard for a lot of the day, concealing it was easier than he thought. Now, he finally got to do something about it. He started to stroke himself, long and slow movements along his shaft. He grabbed into his bed sheets, his eyes falling closed. His imagination took over. Claire was naked, lying underneath him and her head was flying back. She was so beautiful. Owen smiled to himself, his hand working over his cock. 

Owen’s hips bucked upwards, trying to catch up with his hand as his mind was running wild. Claire was panting, begging for him and he was giving her his all. He felt his knot at his base, begging for a release and all Owen really wanted was to be inside Claire, to feel how she hugged tightly to his knot and whimper when he tried to move away. The pleasure that had built in his stomach was being wound tightly, he needed to feel his climax. 

Then, his orgasm shot out, spurting onto his stomach. “Claire!” he moaned in careless words. He kept rubbing, riding his pleasure out until he felt exhausted. He felt his cum running over his stomach and down the cut lines of his pelvis. He didn’t care. It was a dream and one he wanted to relive with the real thing. 

He needed that more than he thought he did. He knew Claire would be in worse shape than him, but god, did that feel good. 


	2. You're Intertwining Your Soul With Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was oddly hard? I don't know. Let me know what you think. This is a longer chapter than usual and I’m so sorry.

Claire woke with a sharp pain running up her spine. She was panting and noticed the thin veil of sweat lining her body, making it harder to stay sleeping. There was a tightness that coiled in the pit of her stomach that needed to be set off, Claire knew that. There was a strong aroma filling her room. It was a musk, a pheromone that Claire craved and wanted more than anything. God, she wanted it.

Claire had never quite felt right about going into heat. She felt hot skinned and relieved when she had sex with any person. It just never felt like _this_. She never felt tempted to rip at someone’s clothes and to feel how she could react to him. Her heat was complicated and strange, but god, this was everything, this was everything she ever needed; that was a thing she knew for sure.

Pulling herself from her bed, Claire felt uneasy. The overwhelming scent of Owen was having her shaking. He was rushing around, everything about him seemed frantic. Claire couldn’t quite stay still either. She was squirming in her spot and had to squeeze her legs shut to restrain her desire. Why did he have to keep moving? Her second day in heat was starting out awful. She felt hot and sweaty. And worst of all, it was _painful_.

Claire had never gave into such horrible heat before. She had either been on suppressant to stop the effects of her heat when she needed or she had a partner to help her through it. This was torture, her core burning and craving for something. And Owen was so different, so _bold_ , different from other Alphas she had encountered. She wanted to feel him, have his breath touching against her skin, to feel how he held her and be tender or harsh, either way, she felt like he was special to her somehow. Owen had a control and a wildness behind his eager eyes that Claire had been keeping in her mind for the night. She sighed at the thought.

Changing into some jeans, a flannel shirt that was resting in the drawers, but she could tell that her scent seeped into the clothes quickly. She huffed. Claire got to the door, hearing Owen stop and rush off to the kitchen. The door creaked open, tearing into the silence they both created. When Claire caught Owen’s eye, she swallowed hard, her chest feeling hot. She curled her fingers as to retrain herself and Claire wanted to duck back into her room, keep away from the temptation that her body begged for. She kept it all at bay, walking cautiously into the main room, settling herself away from Owen.

He kept his hands working over wet dishes, drying them to keep himself busy. He perked up slightly when Claire was in the room and sighed as she sat. “Smell good this morning.” he hummed and Claire rubbed at the back of her neck, unsure what else to say.  

“Sorry.” she gave back weakly. Claire felt oddly comfortable around Owen. There was something in her gut that told her if she wasn’t in her heat, she’d be by Owen’s side laughing and joking. She didn’t feel like she needed to hide herself or be how she wanted. “Do you have suppressants? For the pheromones?” Claire asked and Owen shook his head.

“No. Might have to give some new clothes to try to mask the scent of it.” he hummed, avoiding her eye. “So you’re on suppressants?” he asked and Claire cleared her throat.

The suppressants topic was sometimes controversial amongst some, the idea of omegas not wanting to feel their heat was outrageous, but something that some needed. Claire had hated her heat, hated the way she could be so defenceless against someone else because her body needed it.

“A while ago. Before Robbie,” Claire admitted before she noticed that Owen was keeping himself distracted, preparing breakfast. He had toast cooking in the toaster, some bacon in a pan and some eggs on the side. He was just working and moving, almost as if staying still was too much tension. Claire understood. She wanted to frantically race off, to ease the pain and to ease her discomfort, but she couldn’t leave, she knew it was too risky. “I went into heat last month but it faded quickly. It wasn’t like this.” Claire chuckled uncomfortably, unsure how else to reply. Owen didn’t look at her, and she was thankful for it; she would be too weak to deny him.

“You’ve never had this kind of heat before?” he asked, finishing up the breakfast and putting a plate on the bench for Claire. He backed up against the opposite bench and watched Claire closer. It was the first time he stared her all morning and he paid particular attention to every movement she was doing.

Claire moved quickly, not planting her full foot on the floorboards, just hearing the quick creaks of her toes. “No. Feels weird.” She chuckled before taking her plate and going back to her spot. Owen licked at his lip and Claire had to swallow hard to restrain the small whimper she wanted to let out. She crept back to her spot at the other end of the room, devouring her breakfast. She felt exhausted and hungry, but she knew there was a stronger hunger in her more than just the traditional sense.

When she was finished, she curled herself up, her foot tapping uncontrollably. She glanced at Owen and lost her breath. His eyes were hot and intense. She bit hard into her lip, her thumb rubbing over her index finger. Claire learnt the insides of finger, the lines and creases of her own skin. She got into a heated mess when she thought of learning about Owen’s, how his hands would feel over her skin and how she could memorise the how each line pressed and remained on her body.

Having to swallow hard, Claire looked up at Owen, his tongue working between his lips every so often as he looked at Claire. He had a clenched hand, and it was hard for Claire to forget the night before and how tempted he was then. She wondered if he still wanted her as much as he did that night. She hoped. Her body did.

“Can I ask about your phone call yesterday? You said something about omegas.” Claire cleared her throat and Owen shifted. He seemed uncomfortable with the questioning until he sighed. He combed his fingers through his hair and let his hand slide down his neck. Claire bit her lip before burying her face in between her knees.

“Have you heard of the Grady’s?” he asked her. Claire perked up. It was an odd question for him to ask. The Grady’s had quite a reputation. Maybe his family was competing with the Grady’s. It wasn’t like it was uncommon.

“That Alpha family? They are the most known family in the country. They only ever breed alphas and keep a small pack to ensure they breed well. It’s a _really_ exclusive family.” she remarked. Every alpha, beta and omega knew about their lineage, how important it was for them to continue being alphas, and how exclusive it was to be claimed by one of their alphas. “Why?” she asked timidly.

He gestured to himself timidly and spoke softly, “Owen Grady.”

Claire’s mouth gaped open, the utter shock of it all. “You’re a _Grady_?” she breathed out and Owen chuckled, gripping into the bench behind him.

“I guess I forgot to mention that before. Sorry.” he pursed his lips before letting out a soft laugh. He seemed so sorry for it all, but Claire’s shock was making him feel a little at ease with it all. She was more excited than she was feeling overwhelmed. She had met a Grady and he was so brilliant, so caring and utterly down to earth. Owen Grady kept up his family name, without the weight of his responsibilities.

“This is crazy.” Claire chuckled, biting her lip.

“Well, that phone call you asked about, my sister GG,” he started, but as Claire crooked her head, he gave a faint smile. “Grace.” he corrected himself.

“Your sister’s name is Grace Grady?” Claire asked and Owen nodded, snorting just a little.

“Yeah, she’s been a bit angry at our dad for that one.” They both broke out into a laugh, the misfortune of his poor sister was a little funny, given her disdain for her own name. “Grace has been pestering me to claim an omega soon, to make our family a little larger.” he explained, the conversation running more seriously and Claire watched as he looked down at his feet. He had the weight of his entire family on him, waiting for him to be a figure in the wider world as well. “We only breed and claim one omega in our lines, so it’s got to be a good fit for me and my family.” he huffed and Claire licked at her lip, giving a soft sigh as she waited to reply, only one phrase coming to mind.

“That’s a lot of pressure.” she said and Owen chuckled, only nodding briefly.

“You’re telling me.”

They didn’t move out of the room, just sat as their pheromones and scents weaved around the room, filling it and tempting the other. Claire wanted to pounce Owen, she felt it in her chest and begged herself to stay calm. She didn’t think she could do it, especially when Owen moved. Why did he have to move. Owen cleared his rough voice at one stage and Claire’s toes curled.

“Claire, how do you feel about all of this? When you found out you were an omega, how did you feel?” he asked and Claire took a sharp breath in. She thought on the question for a moment before she could come up with an answer.

“A little odd.” she shrugged. “I mean, my mother thought I was going to be an alpha for sure. The command and control I always give off.” she smiled with a small giggle following her words and Owen smirked back. “But it wasn’t something I based my life around.” she finished and Owen gave an understanding nod.

“That’s why you went on suppressants.” he said, showing realisation in his words. Claire nodded, a soft shrug as she curled her arms around her knees a little tighter.

“Part of it.” she murmured. “I mean, I never felt right going into heat with some. But I don’t know, it’s different somehow now.” she confessed and Owen took a sharp breath in. He moved forward before he stopped himself quickly. Claire wanted him to keep going, her body begging for him. Her heat was rising and everything felt sticky, uncomfortable. She needed relief and all she could see was one remedy; Owen.

“What do you do besides running away from boyfriends?” he turned away from Claire and wanted to yell at him, force him to look at her and be hers. She just wanted to feel how her body could react to him, to feel him and be his. She had never thought she needed to be someone’s person until this particular heat. This heat was so _different_. Everything in her felt too drawn to Owen, like he was meant to find her when he did.

“I work at the hospital, actually. I’m just starting in the management position.” Claire mentioned and Owen’s brow furrowed, almost as though he realised something and a bright smile appeared on his lips.

“I’m supposed to have a meeting with you next week. Dearing, right?” he asked and Claire nodded, feeling the heat rush over her cheeks. She wasn’t quite sure why, but it felt so right to be overwhelmed by him.

“That’s me.” she giggled again and was about to stand, tell Owen she needed him, just for the relief of it all anyway, but then a hard hammered beat on the door. They both shot up and waited for a second. Owen immediately raced over to Claire, meeting in front of her bedroom. He stayed between her and the door, Claire’s chest hammering in the same fashion as the beats on the door.

“Claire!” A voice shouted and Claire tensed. It was Robbie. She knew his voice more than anyone else’s and yet, this time that she heard it, she was utterly terrified. “I know you’re in there!” Robbie bellowed and Claire started to breathe heavy, dread setting into her chest. Then Owen turned to her and only desire remained in her body. She hadn’t been this close to Owen since the day before. He was seemingly towering over her and Claire bit onto her lip.

“Claire, I need to hide you,” Owen said in a strong whisper, his hands suddenly gripping into Claire’s arms. She lost her breath and gripped into Owen’s arms in an effort to keep calm. Owen leaned down, an energy in his eyes that burned into Claire. God, all she wanted to do was edge forward, capture his lips and temper her skin. She had to be calm. Robbie was right outside that door. “But that might require some crazy thinking.” Owen huffed in almost anger of himself.

“What?” Claire asked in a soft voice.

“I need to mask your scent with mine,” he cursed, shoving her a little closer to her room.

“How?” she asked, hearing the door handle being rattled with. She had a soft, scared whimper.

“That’s the strange part. I can mask your scent with mine by...licking you.” he licked at his lip, unsure of how Claire would take it. The door hammered again and fear took of her. She had to do whatever it took to stay away from Robbie.

“Owen, he is going to beat down that door, I really don’t care. Where are your dirty clothes?” she asked and Owen crooked his head.

“Huh?”

Claire shrugged. “I need to mask my scent, your dirty clothes will probably do that.”

Owen gave a soft smirk before his hand ran up to the side of her neck, craning it slightly so he could get at the other side. “I think we’ll need to chat about that comment later.” he whispered before his mouth went to the side of her neck. His tongue ran over her skin and she gave soft whimpers, gripping hard into his arm as to restrain herself from giving over to him. He suddenly kissed at her neck, bringing her close to him. He gave hard moans into her skin and Claire had to push him off, remembering the beating on the door outside. Claire swallowed hard at the absence of him and Owen looked a little shocked. He shook his head and went to a pile of clothes near the stairs, tossing them to Claire. She caught them in a mess, placing them over herself and watching Owen edge closer to the door. “Go hide under the bed.” he mouthed and motioned. She nodded and crept into her room.

Rolling underneath her bed, pulling the duvet to the edge to cover underneath, Claire’s back rested up against the wall, listening and waiting to hear something happen. She could only hear angered voices and footsteps when Robbie eventually barged into Owen’s home. “Who the hell are you?” Owen asked aggressively. Claire covered her mouth when she heard hurried footsteps racing into the home.

“My name is Robbie and you have my omega!” he barked and Claire curled up, her body shaking in fear. God she hoped the clothes around her masked her scent. She could smell Owen on herself, but hoped that by smelling him she wouldn’t be giving herself away.

“I don’t have anyone else here. Get the fuck out of my house.” Owen mentioned quickly, following Robbie in every step.

Suddenly, there was sharp turn from Robbie, their aggression filling the house and pounding against one another. Testosterone was blazing and Claire felt like she was going to go weak. “What are you going to do about it?” Robbie growled and Owen seemed to overpower Robbie suddenly. There was a swift shift in dominance in the room, Owen winning and taking over Robbie easily.

“Test me, you pathetic excuse for an alpha.” Owen snapped. Robbie’s feet took off towards the front door.

“Fuck you.” he muttered. “I’ll be back. I know that bitch is here.” Robbie gave a loud sniff and Claire tried to squeeze her legs shut tighter. She hated that her body was going to give them away. Owen went to the front door, a loud stumbling breaking in the room before Owen yelled.

“Never come back if you know what’s good for you.” he bellowed out and slammed the front door. “That bastard!” he cursed, throwing something to the floor. Claire hurried out from beneath the bed. She rushed to the doorway, watching and flinching as Owen threw glass to the floor in a rage.

“Owen?” she asked quietly. He growled, kicking over a chair as his frustration built more.

“He came into my house. That prick. That goddamn pitiful alpha.” he cursed, his hands clenching and unclenching as he was trying to restrain his rage. Claire knew what was happening; he hated that another alpha came into his home, tried to claim what was his. “He almost found you and he thinks that your -” Owen stopped himself as his eyes caught Claire. He was panting heavily, a fire burning behind his eyes and Claire felt weak. She gripped into the kitchen bench, squeezing away the desire that built up when she was looking at her.

“Owen? Why are you looking at me like that?” she mumbled before she eventually sighed helplessly. “God, please stop or I’m not going to be able to hold myself back anymore.” she confessed and it was like a damn broke inside of Owen. He charged her in hungry steps, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips crashing down onto hers. They both moaned, desperately clinging to each other and never wanting to part lips.

Claire clung to Owen, her hands running through his hair and pulling. He moaned eagerly as his hands worked to undress Claire. His hands felt electric as they touched her skin, whilst simultaneously soothing her aching heat. Owen ripped open the shirt, tearing it from Claire’s body and Claire did the same with Owen, witnessing how big he was first hand. He was much larger than she expected him to be, the shirt kind of contained him. She couldn’t only imagine how he was elsewhere. She didn’t have to imagine for much longer.

They tried walking out of the main room, backing up to Claire’s, but they tripped over one another, falling to the floor and they both knew it was as far as they were going to make in this time. Claire was lying underneath Owen, his lips running down her jaw to her neck and he let his tongue roam over her skin like before, but now she could moan to her heart’s content. Owen clasped her bra, kissing over her chest as he threw the garment across the room. She played with his belt before she felt Owen’s hands tugging at her jeans. She pushed her hips up from the floor and felt Owen take them down her legs quickly and easily.

Claire was pressed up against Owen, completely naked and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. His pants, however, were in the way and Claire was growing desperate. “Claire, have you?” Owen suddenly breathed against her lips and Claire stared up at Owen.

“Huh?”

“Have you knotted before?” Owen asked. The knot of an alpha was hard and large, keeping him tied to his partner for a long time to ensure that his seed could impregnate a woman easier. Claire had never had the opportunity to do so, mostly because she never felt comfortable with it or she had never been with an alpha before. Robbie never knotted with Claire, never thought she was worth it.  

“No,” she said shyly. Owen’s lips found hers in a sudden chase.

“It’s okay,” he responded as he helped Claire up. Owen sat on the floor, kicking his pants to the side and Claire finally saw the length of him. She was almost sure she wouldn’t be able to handle him, definitely not the somewhat large knot. It was going to grow just a little larger, she knew, but god, she didn’t know if she could take him.

“What are you doing?” she asked timidly. Owen took her hand, positioning her knees either side of his thighs and his erection twitching against her stomach. She needed him so badly, Claire knew that.

“It’ll be more comfortable for your first time, I promise.” Owen reassured and Claire nodded, kissing him sharply as she rose up, accommodating Owen. Claire sat on Owen’s lap, sinking further onto him. He moaned loudly, small kisses running up her chest and Claire’s head fell back.

Everything felt electric, euphoria taking over Claire easily. Owen gave hisses, hands tightening in Claire’s hips as she began rocking back and forth. She knew he wanted to take her, take control and be dominate over her; yet, he stayed tame for her sake. Claire couldn’t describe the gratitude and thanks she wanted to give him. She knew in the position she was in, she could give him all the thanks he needed.

Circling her hips carefully, she watched Owen’s reaction. He started out with a fire staring back at her, but as her hips kept working, rotating and pushing against Owen’s cock, he broke into a smile. Claire let out a nervous breath, unsure if she was pleasing him, but as he smiled and his hips bucked up to hers, Claire felt easy.

Every thrust was so amazing, everything they were doing was building up her orgasm and suppressing the heat on her skin. Claire continually felt the knot every time she met his hips, and there was a timid feeling she had; she didn’t think she could handle the swelling knot beneath her. Yet, every time Owen looked at her with those green eyes, she couldn’t help but need it that much more.

Her orgasm was building, desperate thrusts and movements so she could reach it. She was breathing heavy, kissing Owen to moan into his lips and to feel him do the same. She wasn’t exactly sure why this time she was feeling so perfectly in tune with how he and she were both interacting. She wanted intimacy which she hadn’t before and every time Owen’s lips found hers, it was exactly what she needed.

When her orgasm finally broke, Claire’s head fell back, a sharp cry escaping out of her lips. Claire’s hands leaned back on the floorboards, feeling Owen’s rough hands go in between Claire’s legs and the other reaching up to her chest. Claire’s thighs tightened around Owen’s as he started to play with her sensitive clit. He was torturing her in the best way possible. He was going to have her reaching her next orgasm anytime now.

Claire was panting and moaning, her orgasm coming in waves that Owen moaned at every time. When Claire began rocking against him once more, his knot was swelling and Claire knew it was coming to the time where he needed to be inside her further. Claire almost stilled as the idea was dwelling in her head.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he looked at her, his hand pressing softly to her cheek. Claire let her hands grip into his shoulders, preparing herself.

“I’m scared.” Claire muttered. Owen’s arms wrapped around her back, bringing her in and letting her sink back down onto him again. Owen aided in giving a soft thrust upward. Claire gasped, gripping hard into Owen’s shoulders.

“I’m right here. Just look at me.” he told her quietly. She stared into his eyes, her hips doing figure eights until she finally sank down onto his knot. Owen helped by pushing up, meeting her in a harmonise moan. It was pulsing and stretched her painfully. She winced but pleasure overtook her with every pulse of his knot. She couldn’t move, only letting her hips move. She knew she would be frightened by it when it was all over, but her desire was too strong and she needed to feel him coat her.

“Stay right here baby,” he said, his orgasm building with her second. “God, you feel amazing.” he muttered, his mouth wrapping around one of her nipples. His hand remained in between her legs, playing with her clit, almost carelessly, just trying to get her to reach her orgasm.

“Oh, god, I’m so close.” she breathed out, her hips bucking against Owen’s hand and his swelling knot.

“I can feel you, oh god.” Owen rasped before Claire felt his hands tighten on her skin and she felt him spurt inside of her. “Claire!” he called out her name and as his fingers worked over her, she felt her orgasm break quickly. She gasped and clawed her nails into his shoulders and back.

“Oh, God, Owen!” she cried before Owen’s hand quickly came up to her neck, pulling her down to his lips. She whimpered against him, her body flush against his as her body was quivering. She was shaking as she felt his last spasms rock through her and her own climbing down eventually.

Taking deep breaths, her skin felt relaxed, and then the realness was setting in. When Claire moved, she was stuck against Owen, trying to move her hips was impossible and painful. Owen calmed her down quickly, stilling her against him to not cause either of them pain.

“Hey, hey,” Owen grunted, pulling Claire up against him. She gave a soft hiss before looking down at Owen. “Claire, don’t worry. I’m right here.” he soothed her and Claire took a deep breath in.

“It hurts,” she told him. Owen kissed her cheek, murmuring into her skin.

“It’ll pass.” he told her before his lips started to press into her skin slowly, wasting time and making her shiver with how it all felt. It was insane how her body was reacting to him and hadn’t reacted to anyone else like that before. “Just remember to feel everything I’m giving you.” he hummed and rolled her hips absentmindedly. They both moaned agreeing at the sensation. It was then, that Claire noticed something.

“The pain from this morning is gone.” she whispered to herself. Owen’s hand guided up her cheek, checking on her.

“You were in pain?” he asked, concerned.

“Just a little.” she lied. The pain was harsh and horrible but it was all gone now, and she adored the new feelings her body was sending over.

“I would have done something about it if your heat was that bad.” he chuckled and Claire giggled, kissing at the nape of his neck.

“It was your fault anyway,” she said and Owen looked confused. “If your damn pheromones didn’t smell so good I wouldn’t have been begging for you to have me already.” she giggled, the vibrations rocking from her laugh over to Owen, and suddenly his knot pulsed, causing them both to whimper and groan.

“I’m going to treat you so damn right.” Owen remarked, his hand reaching up underneath her backside and standing up. There was a small amount of pain at her core, but Owen adjusted Claire so she was sitting comfortably. Claire wrapped her legs around Owen before he started towards Claire’s bedroom.

“Thank god for that,” she bit her lip before Owen eventually took her to the bed, positioning them comfortably so that when his knot loosened in time, they could come apart and lie together for the rest of the day.

They spent so much time talking, laughing to themselves and finding new joys as their lips found each other. This strange, all-powerful energy that was caused by what they were brought them together, cling to each other like they needed the other to breathe. It felt so right, so natural and so perfect to stay together. When the knot parted them, there was a part of Claire that just wanted to stay there, to feel it constantly pressing into her. A spark in Owen’s eye told her the same.


	3. You Hold Me Harder 'Till I Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE OMG. Also, a heads up, I start my uni work this week, which means the break between now and the next chapter might be a little longer. Apologies in advance. Got super obsessed with the song 'Rock Bottom' whilst writing this chapter. Anyway. Enjoy. xx

Waking up felt like a dream. Claire felt magnificent, as though she was blessed with heaven itself. Owen was lying at her side, his hand still gripping hard into her hip like he had to stay next to her. Claire didn’t mind it, in fact, she craved it more than anything. She remembered the night, the kiss that melted away the barriers she placed on her heart. Then, the moment on the floor and the mess they created; it was all so flawless. 

When they made it to the bed, they ended up talking, which was fun and when they eventually fell asleep, it felt fantastic. She needed a good night’s rest like her life depended on it. Sometime during the night, Claire’s heat rose abruptly, waking her from her sleep, and Owen as well. Claire buried her face into her pillow, lying face down to suppress the sensation. Owen climbed over the top of her, soothing her with each thrust. Knotting was far easier, and when they both reached their climaxes, Claire felt intoxicated by it all. 

Owen leaned his weight on Claire as she was left panting. Claire smiled as he kissed up her neck, his lips and teeth nipping at her earlobe. He didn’t try to keep distance between them as Robbie had done numerous times before. Instead, Owen clung around Claire, the heavy pulsing of his knot making them both moan. Owen’s lips and tongue trailed to assist her burning flesh, making her hum more. Claire didn’t remember the knot slipping out of her, but she remembered a restless moment where she felt empty without it. 

Claire knew it was wrong to be feeling the way she did. It had only been two days and she was trying to make her heart ease. She knew that her feelings had grown in the night or whenever Owen touched her, but Claire stopped worrying about it all. She just loved the way she was feeling, deeper than she had ever felt with anyone else in her life before. Claire didn’t know where this would lead them or if saying goodbye would break her, but she knew she would hate to say goodbye to this feeling. 

Claire shifted closer to Owen, his hand slipping from her hip and his tired fingers gracing her belly. She wanted to pull his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles until he woke and kissed her all over. Instead, his rough hand slipped down from her belly, running over her clit and her hips bucked against his fingers. She whimpered, feeling his breath on her neck. 

“You smell amazing,” he hummed, pulling her closer and his fingers continuing to play with her, as though he needed to touch her and hear her under his complete control. 

“Look who’s talking,” Claire muttered, her fingers running over Owen’s, aiding him in his attempts to get her off. Owen gave a chesty growl, his teeth grazing along the nape of her neck, edging towards the tender spot between her neck and shoulder. It was a common spot for fierce alphas to claim omegas, a physical mark that showed their love and pleasure. Claire gasped at the feeling before Owen kissed the spot and growled a little harder. 

“I could take you right now. You are so close to your heat, goddamn it.” he mumbled against her skin. Then, the front door creaked. They both jolted up, the bed sheets rustling before Owen jumped up from the mattress. There was a strong whiff of testosterone filling the room. He was on edge, the impending notion of another alpha in Owen’s home was enough to set him on a rampage. 

“What was that?” Claire asked as Owen hushed her. He stood with hands clenched and there was a moment where she hated her heat; her eyes focused on his ass, the definition of it. She should have been better, the doom of it all, but the rising heat she had in the pit of her stomach was stronger than her worry. Owen snatched the blanket from the bed before going to the drawers and throwing a shirt at Claire. She managed to button it up easily and watched Owen carefully open the door. 

The air shifted and Owen suddenly became more relaxed. He opened up the door wider, but it became clear that he didn’t voluntarily do so. A small woman, a little shorter than Claire, she imagined, but had very similar features to Owen. Dirty blonde hair sat on her head and went past her shoulders, she was quite strong in her shoulders and the same crystal eyes that had Claire’s heart in a flutter. 

Grace. It had to be. She had the most beautiful smile as she looked at her brother, but Claire loved Owen’s better. There was something she noticed about Grace that Owen didn’t have. A tattoo on the ridge of her neck just meeting her shoulder. Claire couldn’t make it out from the distance but it looked to be words. Grace suddenly punched her brother in the shoulder, a strong scowl now breaking onto her face. “You know what, brother, I don’t like getting minimal information on topics involving omegas, so please inform me on -” she began before she noticed Claire. Grace stood shocked for a moment before Claire gave a soft wave in return.

“Grace.” Owen started. “This is Claire.” he said, almost embarrassed. He was half naked after all. 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Claire mumbled as she moved across the bed, making sure she wasn’t in a similar position as Owen. She giggled as she saw his blanket shift. 

He pushed Grace out of the room, picking up his pants near the edge of the door. “Come on, I need to find myself some clothes.” he whispered to his sister before turning to Claire. “Stay right here.” he winked and Claire bit onto her lip.

“Okay, please tell you’re going to claim that girl.” Grace said loudly and Claire sparked up, listening closely to their conversation. Maybe it was the part of her that was omega, but she needed to know how Owen felt, what he wanted to do with Claire.

“Grace, keep your voice down.” he tried to whisper but Claire was concentrating on their voices, making sure not to get it wrong. There was some scuttling as Owen put on some pants and a soft huff as his sister walked towards him. 

“She’s beautiful! She seems smart and sophisticated.” Grace told him and Claire held her breath, hoping for just one second that her hopes weren’t one sided. Why did she fall for him so quickly, so fast and so completely? She had never let her heart open to these extremes and so quickly. She felt foolish, but so blissful all at once. She had never felt this happy before and was scared when it was going to end. 

“She is, Grace, but I’d rather not get into this right now.” Owen replied and Claire bit at her lip, getting onto her feet and tiptoeing to the door. 

“Owen, you wanted a girl you could love and claim all in one. This is the girl, I feel it.” Grace’s voice hushed as Claire got closer to the door. A girl to love and claim. That’s what Owen  _ wants _ . But was Claire what he wanted? or was it all instinct? Claire didn’t want to listen to that half of herself, but it was so loud, she could barely ignore it anymore. 

“Can you just go Grace? We’ll talk later.” he told her before Claire tugged on the bottom of the shirt and opened the door. Grace leaned over to see Claire past Owen, who had only put on a pair of jeans. 

“It was nice meeting you, Claire!” Grace waved at her and Claire nodded, waving back quickly. 

“You too, Grace!” she called out as Grace and Owen went to the front door. 

Claire stayed in the doorway, tugging at the bottom of her shirt, no other garments on to keep her covered. Owen closed and locked the door before he turned to Claire. His eyes suddenly darkened and Claire felt weak. She licked at her lips before Owen made a quick pace to her. He grabbed hold of her wrist, taking her and putting her up against the wall. He ripped open the buttons on her shirt, causing Claire to gasp. 

He sank to his knees in a flash, his mouth covering her clit and his tongue playing along it. Claire’s hand locked into his hair, using it to stabilise herself and her weak knees. “Fuck, Claire,” Owen breathed out before he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. He got better access then, his lips kissing at her folds before his tongue ran over her entrance in long, intoxicating licks. Claire realised her heat was spiking, her skin on fire and Owen’s lips on her made her hyper aware of it. 

Owen sucked on two fingers before he let them slide into Claire slowly. She moaned in hearty breaths, begging for more. What she really craved was to feel Owen fill her up like he had done the night before. She wanted to feel like she was at one with him and to feel him pulsing inside of her, a small form of his claim over her. 

He tasted her intensely, his mouth working over her clit like he needed to hear her scream his name; beg for him. Claire felt him moaning, his fingers curling and spreading to keep her rising on her toes. The vibrations from his mouth over her had her whimpering and mewling for him. 

“Oh, God,” Claire strained out of her throat, her hips arching to meet his mouth more intimately. Owen suddenly stilled, causing her growing orgasm to fade, fizzling in the pit of her stomach. She gasped and tried to move towards him, but Owen looked up at Claire.

“If you want to feel something nice, you’ll stop begging for God and start begging for me.” he smirked before he raised his brow at her, daring her to defy him. 

“Owen, please.” she begged and Owen buried his face between her legs again. 

“Again.” he mumbled his orders against her clit and her toes curled. 

“Owen!” she squeaked sharply. Her orgasm was rising fast and she needed it desperately. “Oh, Owen, more!” Begging him more, her cries becoming needy and strained. Owen kept working over her clit with his tongue and his fingers played their part, teasing at her. “Yes, oh, Owen, yes!” she was screaming, her orgasm on its brink. Then, Owen’s teeth touched her clit, a shock rushing over Claire and her climax breaking. She cried loudly, a wave of relief hitting Claire at her core. 

Owen rose up, his hands skimming up her thighs, a wet streak from her own orgasm ran up with his fingers. It was tantalising and Claire had to swallow the urge to pounce on Owen and feel his cock inside of her, his knot pulsing in her to get another orgasm. 

“If you keep this up, I might just stay here after this whole thing is done.” Claire whimpered as Owen cleaned the edge of his lips. He gave a wicked smirk before his nose nudged against hers.

“You have no idea how much I want that.” he mumbled, a heated kiss exchanged. Claire’s arms fell over his shoulders, a small bend in his knees as he tried to level with her. Claire felt unnaturally equal with him, and yet, it felt so right to do so. 

It was a hallucination of words, really. Their emotions got the better of them, and they said things; things they couldn’t have meant. They shouldn’t have meant. Yet, everything in Claire told her that she wanted him, to stay there and to be his. She was realising that the side of her that was purely omega merged with that of her heart. She wanted to be his unconditionally, for him to hold her when she was sick, scared, happy or just purely wanted to be held. Owen was something else entirely and she couldn’t bring herself out of his perfection.

Owen bent down, picking Claire up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned around, a small stumble and Claire caught onto the frame, kissing down at Owen to relieve the aching in her chest. She needed him so dearly, she needed to know that each kiss meant something. And God, it did. To her, anyhow. 

“Claire, I need to feel you so badly.” Owen muttered, Claire feeling the growing need at her core and she involuntarily rolled her hips over it. She had the deepest desire to sink down onto him and be with him more than anything.

“I need you, Owen.” she moaned, feeling his lips trail down her throat. He was just playing with her now, and she was completely under his control. They walked slowly into the bedroom, Owen kicking the door shut and reaching the bed fairly quickly. Owen let her on her feet and Claire stripped the shirt to the floor. 

Claire crawled up the bed, her ass on display, an offering of whatever Owen felt so inclined for. She turned, seeing Owen taking down his jeans and he began kneeling behind Claire. He had his hand wrapped around his shaft, giving long strokes over it and licking his lips as he watched Claire sway her hips. His hand came down over it in a hard strike that spurred Claire on. She moaned, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder. 

Leaning over her, Owen kissed along her jaw, a soothing hand running over the curve of her waist before it reached under her and cupped her breast. “You ready for this?” he asked in a devilish tone. Claire turned, catching Owen’s lips feeling how much he wants it as much as she did by the way his tongue tasted her mouth. 

His lips eventually trailed back down her jaw and touched against her neck. “Owen, please, I need you. Only you.” she moaned and felt Owen’s tip at her entrance. He pressed in, his cock sliding in easily and Claire clenched onto the sheets beneath her. Owen’s hand now placed themselves on her hips. He gave soft thrusts into her, making waves of small pleasures pour through her. She was on the cusp of feeling orgasm after orgasm, she just needed Owen to be harsher with her. 

She should have let it get so bad, let her heat go so wild, but feeling dominated by Owen was a sensation that she couldn’t pass up. Owen started his pace a little harder and faster, exactly what Claire craved and she moaned in satisfaction. Owen caught into her hair tightly, pulling it as he kept up his pace. He kept it firmly wrapped around his palm, small tugs that had Claire moaning each time. Claire was forced onto her hands, rather than her elbows and she felt the orgasm she had been building in the pit of her stomach. 

Panting was the only way Claire seemed to get her breath and she needed just a moment. It was quick but Claire was moaning more and more, her climax almost reached, her walls clamping down around Owen’s cock. “Owen, oh god, please, keep going!” she begged before her climax finally broke. Claire was forced up, the tight tug on her hair to meet Owen. He was groaning in her ear, his hot chest meeting her arching back. 

“I want my knot inside of you, feel you around me.” he breathed out before sucking at her neck. Claire kept feeling his thrusts the hard knot pushed against her entrance every time. It was rocking her into continuous orgasms, one after the other that left her shaking. Owen let her rest back down on the bed, her elbows supporting her but they kept shaking as she felt the passing and coming of her orgasms. It was a blur of one after the other, but it was so intoxicating, she could barely believe her luck. 

Claire instinctively rolled her hips against his, the hard knot pressing against her firmly. It took a few rocks from side to side from Owen to finally let his knot  _ pop _ into place. They both moaned in long winded breaths. It was a tight hold she placed over him, she could feel him pulsing and how she clenched harder around him as she needed him more. 

Grinding his hips against hers, Owen was still working his powers over Claire, causing her to moan and beg for one last release from both of them. Her mind was flooded, the overwhelming presence of Owen was having her in a mess. She made small rolling circles with her hips, just a small aid and they both groaned, the pulsing was more intense. Claire felt herself clench and her brow furrowed, her orgasm building so quickly, she knew it would break as soon as she felt him come. 

Then, he gave a hearty moan, his hips bucking up into her and they were both sent flying from the sudden sensation. Claire felt him spurting into her, cooling down her body and her final orgasm reigning over her. She collapsed down, feeling some of Owen’s weight following her. 

Letting out soft whimpers, more likely sounding like cries, Owen leaned down to her, kissing her frantically. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked in between kisses.

“How do you keep doing this to me?” she whined and Owen’s hands ran down her spine, sending a much needed chill over her body. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked softly and she shook her head. 

“This has been the best sex I’ve ever had.” she giggled and Owen laughed, finally kissing her cheek. His lips stayed there for some time, before he finally mumbled against her skin.

“Have to treat my girl right.” His words shocked her.  _ My girl _ . Was she his girl? Or did he say it because they were there together in just a single moment? She soaked them in as Owen turned them on their sides. He kept a tight hold on her, his hands running over skin lightly. He didn’t mention what he said, but her heart cried out for an answer. She would have to wait.

Staying pinned together for some time, it only took moments for the knot to loosen and fall from Claire’s hold. They both sighed at the sensation, then sat up together. They were tired and would probably need food soon, but at that moment, they wanted to rest and talk amongst themselves. 

“Why did you want omegas? Your family, I mean.” Claire asked. It was a question that had bothered her for some time. Yes, omegas were special to some, but they were really the outcasts amongst others. They were low on the food chain; usually smaller and weaker, but sometimes they weren’t. 

Owen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Betas have a dedication to their alpha, but omegas are perfect. They breed well and they have this way of caring deeply.” he said in a wonderlust of words. “Omegas used to be lowly ranked, and still are sometimes, but they love strongly so that their alphas know they’re there.” Owen remarked and looked up at Claire, his eyes almost dazed as he looked at her fondly. “That’s what we’ve always loved. The love omegas can give, in not a physical way, more of the emotional way. It’s perfect.” he gave a weak smile before he avoided looking at Claire. She wondered for just a second then pushed away her selfish desires. 

“Have you ever been with other omegas?” she asked timidly.

“Yes, of course I have.” Owen said back in a flash. “I haven’t in a long time though.” he said quickly afterwards. 

“Why didn’t you claim them?” Claire questioned, biting the inside of her lip, waiting and hoping she can be something that the others weren’t.

“They were fun and all, but some omegas want to be like alphas. Spreading their lines across so they can have a good pack.” he told her.

“And you’ve never had a litter?” Claire asked and Owen suddenly scoffed. 

“Oh, god no.” he laughed before he noticed the look on Claire’s face. She was surprised to say the least. “Not to say I’ve never wanted one.” he said. “I’ve insisted on using protection with others. They didn’t take kindly to that request.” he shrugged and Claire’s brow furrowed. Heat was a frantic time, so for Owen to have control and patience for all of that was astounding to her. 

“You had enough restraint to wait and use protection?!” she exclaimed and Owen shrugged once more. 

“With them, it was easy.” Owen chuckled. Claire bit her lip, trying to keep her thoughts at bay, but they fought hard against her.

“And me?” she let out and Owen went still for a moment. His lips stayed together before he broke into a wide smile. It was the ease her heart needed in that moment. 

“Well, you’re just about the most amazing thing that’s ever stumbled into my life.” he laughed and Claire edged forward, taking his lips with her own. Owen let his hand run up from her hip to her waist, so sweet it felt combined with that of their lips. “I’ll make us something to eat. We’re gonna need it.” he hummed before standing up from the bed and grabbing his pants. He jumped into them as he helped Claire stand up with him. 

“What do you plan on doing to me? Exhaust me for the next three days?” she asked before Owen pulled her into his hold. Her arms fell around his neck and a confident smirk was placed on his lips. 

“If it means feeling the same way the last three times then hell yes.” he raised his brow and Claire giggled. She briefly kissed him before going to grab the shirt on the floor. She placed it over herself, tying a knot in the front before she found her underwear outside and placed them on. She sat down opposite the kitchen bench as Owen worked away in the kitchen. She offered to help but was glad when Owen said he would cook. She was terrible at that stuff sometimes. 

Eventually moving to the couch with some late lunch, Claire’s legs were stretched out over Owen’s lap. They were joking from time to time, Owen trying to see if Claire was ticklish or not, which turned into her kicking him in the rib. They finished quickly, no sign of a rising heat for a while more and Owen’s hand was running up Claire’s leg softly. 

“Why were you ever with Robbie?” Owen asked. Claire crooked her head, and there was a voice in her head that told her Owen was seeing if he was right for Claire, as she had done before. She pushed the thoughts aside. 

“Is that jealousy I hear?” she giggled.

“Just curious.” he pursed his lips before he broke into an embarrassed grin. “And a little bit. I feel…” Claire waited for him, knowing she would wait for however long she needed to. “I feel kind of protective over you now.” he smiled and Claire swallowed hard, knowing her cheeks were burning red. 

“Robbie was the first alpha that liked me. I felt special and wanted.” she smiled fondly on the memories, then her heart sank. She gave a soft sigh, drawing her legs away from Owen and tucking them up to her chest. “Then the bad days happened and I didn’t feel safe or wanted anymore.” she mumbled, her voice low and ashamed. 

“What bad days?” he asked.

Claire cleared her throat. “When I didn’t go into heat before he had to go on a trip, he uh…” she stammered for a moment. “He beat me. Bad.” 

“You said he did.” he said in return. 

“But it was the first but unfortunately not worst of them.” Claire avoided looking at Owen at all now. How would he feel about her when he knew she was such a pitiful little omega. 

“What did he do?” Owen said, a little more angrily than she expected. 

“Three broken ribs, a broken arm I used to defend myself and that was only the first time.” Claire remarked, remembering the bruised jaw and black eye she suffered along with them. “The doctors warned me I may never gain a family because of some internal bleeding and the way in which he kicked me repeatedly.” she finally confessed. 

Owen gasped softly. “You can’t -” 

“I don’t know, really. I never brought it up with him and I never got tested again.” Claire interrupted quickly. She didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t even know if she could. But she wanted to, more than anything now. Since...well, since Owen. 

“Claire,” Owen said sympathetically, moving over to her side of the couch. 

“But you,” Claire mentioned quickly, urging herself forward. “You make me feel wanted, like I’m something worth all the praise for omegas.” she smiled before Owen licked at his lips and his hand guided up her cheek.

“You are, Claire.  _ God _ , you are.” he breathed out, affection filling his words.

“Why am I?” she couldn’t help but ask, staring back into his eyes and wondering if she would ever see anyone else look at her that way. 

“Because you were strong, even when you were scared for your life.” he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke about her. “You are amazing and magnificent without even trying. And…” he seemed to stop himself, almost as if he was wondering if he was stepping over the line. Claire shifted towards him.

“And?” 

Owen breathed, his forehead leaning against Claire’s. She swallowed as she waited for his beautiful voice to ring true. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Claire caught her breath in her throat. She wanted to lean towards him, take his lips and lie on top of him as they kissed their way to Claire’s next spike of heat. But instead, something in her denied her that sort of love. Her doubts about Owen were purely because of the way she was feeling towards him and how she didn’t want them to be one sided. 

“I’m going for a shower,” Claire huffed before standing up from the couch. Owen followed up after her, looking surprised at her. He cleared his throat repeatedly before looking down at the plates on the coffee table.

“Go ahead, I’ll clean up.” he managed to get out and Claire walked to the bathroom in her room. 

Stripping out of her clothes, Claire cursed herself, cursed what she was and how much she hated her own head. She felt naive and stupid for being this way. It was so natural to feel strongly for someone, yet, she was felt like she wasn’t meant to have this sort of appreciation. She turned the water on, stepping into the spray and loving the water that trickled on her skin. Claire washed away the fear she had built, the muck of her tortured travels and the rotten feeling she had dwelling in her chest. She knew it wouldn’t go away easily

Claire’s heat rose suddenly, and she whimpered in needy breaths. She let the spray wash into her hands, cupping it before splashing it between her thighs. It relieved the pain for moments, but it was rising quickly that her whole body felt like it was in a mess. It wasn’t until she heard the door open and shut did she realise she was still releasing her pheromones, something she couldn’t exactly control. 

Owen open the curtain to the shower, kicking off his jeans once more and shutting the curtain behind him. He was being drenched by the water in seconds, watching Claire closely as she backed up towards the cool tiles. Owen pulled her in close, his erection starting to harden and press between her thighs. 

“Do you want this?” he asked, guiding her hand between his legs and wrapping slowly around his shaft. His fingers carefully places hers over his knot, the building of it coming along with his erection. 

“I want you pressed in deep. Don’t you want that?” she said with pouted lips and a flutter of her eyes. Owen moaned heartily before he turned her around. He moved her against the tiled wall, her burning skin pressed up against the coolness. 

“Damn it, Claire You’re fucking irresistible. You know that, right? Fuck.” he cursed her, his hands pressed into his hips before he readied himself. He fixed himself into place and drove home. Claire whimpered slightly, feeling the knot at his base, wanting it so badly. It was strange that something that scared her the day before was something she wanted more than anything else in her life. 

Owen caught into her wet hair, tugging at it as he kissed the length of her neck again and again. She felt like she was being tortured for no good reason, but god was it good torture. His other hand wandered down between Claire’s legs, gently playing with her clit and making her squeak in surprise. 

“Like that?” he asked. She nodded frantically, unable to form words; only whimpers and cries of pleasure. 

He kept playing with her, the orgasm in the pit of her stomach was building brutally fast. It broke without warning and Claire moaned loudly, the sound vibrating through the bathroom. Owen let her rest against the wall as he took her wrists, taking them behind her back. Her face laid on the tiles, a cool breath of air was all she cared about. 

He kept his hand over her wrists, locking them behind her back as he grunted with every thrust. He didn’t stop, like whatever he had held back the last time was all gone. He was caring and gentle, still, but god, he was working her like he needed to make sure she felt…

Special. 

That’s all she could think of. 

He wanted this to feel like she meant something to him, that he wanted her because of who she was, not because of what she was or the instincts they both had. He was giving everything he had because he wanted her to know he was all in. She wanted to him to be all in. But was she making it all up in her head. She didn’t want to do that. Instead, she made sure to feel the last bit of her orgasm riding through her. 

Claire begged for her wrists to go free, and Owen obliged quickly. Claire slammed her hand on the tiles, begging for something to hold onto. She was craving Owen even more, the need to feel all of him was insatiable. 

“Oh, god, Owen, I need your knot so bad.” she cried out before she felt his hand go to hers on the wall. His fingers intertwined with hers, a tight pressure from both of them as they felt the hard knot at her entrance. Claire circled her hips onto him before feeling the knot slip into Claire. It wasn’t painful as it had been, but rather, a sense of relief both washing over them. 

They were practically still besides the moving of hips. Claire whimpered and whined as her climax was building, the pulsing from his knot too hard to ignore and the clenching of her walls around him was beautifully in sync. Claire begged silently, her fingers almost crushing Owen’s, but his were the same, both of their hands tightening as their climaxes were almost reached. 

Claire cried out, her orgasm breaking and her let Owen’s hand go loose. It was rocking over her body, but the pulsing from Owen’s knot was so hard to ignore, it was throbbing wildly, and Claire knew that the clenching of her walls was going to bring him over the edge. And it did. Owen came along with Claire, his seed spilling into her belly and she felt perfect. Owen kept kissing her, anywhere his lips could press. He was breathless and still, he made sure she knew he was there, caring and kissing her like she mattered. 

Claire’s legs felt like they were going to give out from under her. She gripped into the tiles, her legs shaking when she suddenly felt Owen’s hand slide down her leg and the other grip around her waist. He steadied her thigh before kissing up the length of her neck. Claire chuckled at the sensation, his need to look after her even though he had finished his pleasures with her; It was almost as if he took more pleasure from the company he kept after sex.

“Hey, beautiful, you’re good, I’m not going anyway.” he hummed, pressing his face into her shoulder, his heavy breathing seeping into her skin.

“Not for a lack of trying.” Claire breathed back, a small giggle following her words. She moved her hips a little forward before he hissed sharply. Owen hooked an arm around her waist and brought her back in. 

“Do that again and you’ll feel my wrath.” he joked. Claire let her hand go to the side of his face, his nose touching against hers. 

“If I try it again I’m sure you’ll be moaning my name for sure.” she whispered back, moving her hips again and Owen groaned loudly.

“Claire,” he moaned and Claire giggled. “You’re a goddamn tease.” he told her, his hand slipping down to her clit and pinching it. Claire backed her hips up against Owen, a sharp cry of pleasure sparking through her. 

“Now who’s teasing?” she giggled. 

Owen lowered them down to the tub, letting Claire rest in his lap and his tired lips touching on her shoulder. The knot prevented them from parting, but they were so content with staying there. Owen and Claire talked, Claire fascinated by the scars on Owen’s arms and he with the small freckles on her shoulders. They laughed and took moments to just kiss, to feel each other. It was a still moment, everything just felt right. 

Claire doubted their moment would last long, but it was all she craved. 


	4. Stay With Me A Little Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni has been killing me so I’ve tried to get this done as quickly as possible, which hasn’t been easy. Thanks to @poeticandvaguelysweet for being an eager beaver and making sure I kept up with it, even if it was only a few words a day. Anyway. Enjoy this pile of filth. xx

Claire and Owen had satisfied the burning heat of that morning, helping Claire through the shift. It was moments well spent, and Claire curled up on the bed, only vaguely remembering the shifting of the bed as Owen moved. 

Claire smelt him before she saw him. Her body went into a frenzy. It wasn’t normal. Fear struck her deep in her chest. Owen wasn’t beside her and the panic was setting in. The shower stopped. Owen was safe in the shower. As long as he stayed there. Maybe if she ran now, Robbie would follow her and leave Owen alone. If he found out what they had done, that they knotted, he would try to kill Owen. Claire knew that. 

She took careful steps across the floorboards, digging into the drawers and getting changed as quickly as she could. She felt so wrong leaving Owen without warning, but she had to protect him, Claire’s body and heart told her to protect Owen. Then, she did something stupid, something that would either anger Robbie or make him stop completely. She stared down at her hand, her palm shaking but her nails long. She took down her shirt around her neck and shoulder. Claire breathed in deeply before she took her nails to her neck, scratching her skin deeply. She covered up the blood quickly before putting her shirt back in place. She took herself out of the room and made it quickly to the door. 

“Nice to see you, too, Claire.” she heard the rough and angered voice of Robbie behind her. Her lip started to quiver. She turned to see Robbie resting up against the wall. He had watched her leave in a hurry and was mocking her with his deep scowl. She felt so odd, like she suddenly couldn’t speak. 

“Robbie, please,” she whimpered before he sauntered towards her. She swallowed away the fear, raising her chin and begging herself to not falter in front of him. He gripped into her hair, taking her off guard. She remained calm, breathing heavy and fast but she stopped quickly, her body sent into a shiver of anger. She would never fear him again, she knew that. 

“Call him.” he told her but Claire shook her head. He slapped her across the face before bringing her to look at him again. “Do it now or I will bash your head against the table and make him watch.” Robbie whispered. Claire knew that threat wasn’t a lie. 

“Owen,” she whimpered his name, hoping he couldn’t hear it, hoping he would stay away. Robbie pulled sharply at her hair. 

“Louder,” he whispered. 

“Owen!” she squeaked loudly and that’s when she heard the footsteps. He was rushing to her, knowing it wasn’t good. Robbie threw her to the ground, going to the wall and Claire saw something she missed before. A baseball bat. She gasped, ready to warn Owen, but it was too late. When Owen came out from the bedroom, dawned in a pair of tracksuit pants and dripping hair, Robbie struck the bat over Owen’s back and he toppled to the ground. He bellowed out in pain and Claire was in shock for the first few moments, watching as the bat came down over Owen in brutal strikes. 

Alphas healed faster when they were partnered with someone in heat, but this was going to push his body to the limits. Claire scrambled up from the floor, pushing Robbie aside at her own risk and cupping Owen’s face, a deep cut on the right side from the kicks Robbie threw in from time to time. “Owen, oh, god.” she cried, tears slipping down her cheek. Owen raised his hand to her face, swiping away the tear and giving a weak smile as though to say he would be alright. Robbie groaned, readying the bat once more. Claire stood up. 

“Stop!” she yelled at him, pushing him away and taking Robbie by surprise. She would never, ever be afraid of him again. She took her shirt to the side, revealing the fresh wound on her neck and shoulder. “He’s claimed me.” she spat at him, making sure it hurt. 

Robbie lowered the bat, knowing full well if he harmed Claire or Owen, his entire pack and family would come after him with everything they had. That mark on her neck was fake, but Robbie didn’t know that. “You little -” he started.

Claire interrupted sharply. “If you stay any longer, we have every right to press charges! Get out and never come back here!” she warned him, but when he didn’t budge, she stole the bat right from his shocked hands and threw her entire force into a side swipe at him. She was always good at baseball, so whatever it did to Robbie, it would have hurt. He fell to the floor before he cradled himself. Claire kicked at him. “I said get out, Robbie!” she cursed at him and the broken looking alpha stood up, hobbling over to the door before leaving. 

Claire dropped the bat and rushed over to Owen, his face resting perfectly in her hands. “I’m so sorry I got you into this mess, Owen, I really am.” she apologised before she felt Owen’s lips press up against hers. She was surprised, very surprised. Why did he do it? And how could he want her after what she had put him through. He broke them apart, taking in a sharp breath as his eyes wandered. 

“What did you do to yourself?” he asked in a cracked voice, his hand running down her neck. 

“I-I thought that if he s-saw the marks he would leave you alone.” she stuttered nervously. Claire didn’t want to seem like she wanted Owen desperately, to be his or to be claimed by him. She wanted all of that, but Owen couldn’t know, it would have been too much. He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t - that I didn’t -” he tried to say, but Claire kissed his forehead. 

“No, it’s okay, it was just to protect you. It’s okay.” she told him over and over. She hooked his arm over her shoulder, taking him upstairs to his room. Claire hadn’t been upstairs yet and she was a little wary of imposing herself in his private space. Owen didn’t mind, he was too drained to protest anyway. Claire needed to stay by him, to make sure he was healing. He needed to heal; Claire couldn’t live with herself otherwise.

Getting to his room, Claire placed him down on the bed. He groaned and Claire apologised over and over again. “I should call the hospital,” she chimed nervously before Owen caught her hand. 

“No!” he rasped and Claire saw for an instance that Owen was wildly protective of her. If she was still in heat and he wanted her, he could never let them get near her. He was dedicated to her in that instance and Claire bit the inside of her lip in a nervous habit. Owen let his grip fall, gesturing for her to come forward with his last tugs on her fingers. “Just stay here,” he asked her.

Taking a moment, Claire crept onto the bed beside him. She didn’t want to sleep, just making sure Owen was resting and he wasn’t ill. He didn’t sleep, just rested until Claire saw his face heal up. He slept after that, his slumber so beautiful and yet so distance from her. Claire just watched, patting his face and watching his bottom lip pout as he stay asleep. 

Claire hated the fact that her body was fighting against her. Hated the fact that she craved Owen more than she wanted to. Claire wanted to stay with him, stay in that moment and watch him. Yet, she craved to  _ feel _ him, take Owen ad to have him break her down. She wanted to be his, fully and completely. She was willing to be and her heat rose, craving it that much more. 

Then, it took less than a moment for Owen to wake. He rolled over, groaning in the process and let his arm fall around Claire’s shoulder. She cuddled up to him, her hips instinctively trying to get closer to him. She had to suppress the urge, but god, he felt like everything to her in that moment.  

“How are you feeling?” Claire asked. Owen huffed in response at first before he looked over at her. 

“Better,” he groaned. Claire’s hips edged towards Owen just a little more. Restraining herself was far harder than Claire wanted it to be. “How are you? You’re squirming a little there.” Owen mentioned and Claire sighed as she looked at him. 

“I’ll be fine, you have to rest,” she reluctantly said, her nose scrunching in discomfort. 

Owen sighed, his fingers playing with her hair. Claire bit the inside of her lip. “Claire, you can’t avoid your heat, you’ll be in too much pain.” 

“Owen, you’re hurt. I can’t just take advantage of you like that.” she replied. Owen laughed before he kissed the side of Claire’s head.

“I’ll be fine, get on top of me already.” he smirked and Claire rolled her eyes. She sat up, pressing Owen back so he could lie flat on the bed once more. Claire, resting on her knees, started to adjust his sweatpants to fit around his thighs. Her fingers gripped lightly around his cock and Owen hissed at the sensation. 

Owen’s hands gripped into the sheets beneath him for support. Claire licked at her lips before she let her mouth go around the head. Slowly letting her head bob up and down and Owen moaned loudly; the chestiest and most desperate sound Claire had heard from him. Owen was at her mercy and she had a wicked idea she wanted to play on.

It didn’t take much to get him going. He hissed when Claire let her mouth go free. Shimmying out of her pants with little effort and took herself up onto his lap, lowering down with figure eight motions. Owen threw his head back into his pillow. He was obviously feeling a loss of control. His hands initially went to her hips, trying to gain some traction but Claire had other plans. She forced his hands above his head, causing a small look of curiosity to echo on his brow.

“I’m not letting you get hurt anymore. So, you’re going to take it easy and I’ll finally have you begging for me.” Claire spoke as she started to rock back and forth. Owen took a sharp inhale before he chuckles to himself. Without further urging, Owen bound his hands into the headboard and grinned. 

“Claire, you’re evil.” he huffed and Claire another stride over his hips, her core pushing down a little harder as she felt his pulsing not.

Claire bit her lip, leaning down to Owen. “Only for you, baby.” she murmured before she pressed her lips delicately to Owen’s. Clairelet her hips roll a few times, feeling the way his sock felt inside of her. Then, she started to thrust over him, gripping into the headboard alongside Owen. His fingers intertwined with hers, and Claire watched as his eyes shut tightly, as though he was in pain. But soon, she saw him exhale and his mouth gap open in pleasure.

She started slowly, watching carefully as to not hurt Owen with any sudden movements. She noted the way in which he winced when she tried to thrust a little harder, soothing him down afterwards and building them up once more. She didn’t want to aggravate his healing body, knowing it was terribly tender at this point in time. 

Careful strides and ever changing motions with her hips and thrusts, Claire was trying her hardest to stay contained for Owen, building him up before she could, but it was no use, she was going to become useless sooner rather than later. Owen, although trying not to sway from Claire demands, leaned in to her, kissing at her neck like he craved the taste of her. Claire moaned heartily. Her head fell back, an orgasm breaking over her with almost no warning and she cried out, her pace going a little faster than she slowed down to practically nothing. 

That’s when Owen stepped in. He started to thrust up into her and Claire whimpered at the sensation. He was going to send her over the edge and have her begging for him once more. Claire needed to take charge of the situation, she needed to have Owen the mess this time. She took in a deep breath before she moved her hips against him once more, and Owen hissed before groaning out a pleasure.

Claire was slick enough now after her passing orgasm to have his knot fit perfectly into place. She squirmed against him to let his knot slip into place and have it swell inside of her. When she finally managed to get down onto it, they both moaned, hands tightening around each other like they depended on the other for support. They were both a mess now. Claire quickened her pace. 

“Oh, god, Claire, keep going baby!” he groaned through gritted teeth and he moaned loudly. Claire just needed this moment to last, have him feeling pleasure through all the pain he’s been through and that she could help him to his ecstasy. Owen kissed Claire sharply, their moans mixing in with one another and tearing into Claire’s chest as a constant reminder that they were in this moment together. 

Claire’s orgasm was barely taking its time and Owen’s hands tightening that much more told Claire that he was reaching his limits as well. Claire kept striding on top of him, panting and whimpering as she was trying her hardest to get to their climaxes. When Claire’s orgasm broke finally, she cried out, her head flying back before she heard Owen scream out to meet her. His body came flush against her when she felt him come inside of her. They were both stuck spasming and shaking before they crashed back into the bed, panting for their air they lost.

“Holy shit,” Owen muttered, his arms wrapping around Claire to hold her tighter to him. Claire was left shaking in the aftermath of it all. She was resting fully on top of Owen, her entire being exhausted and filled with satisfaction. 

“A girl has tricks too.” Claire giggled. Owen’s thumb and forefinger reached up to Claire’s chin, bring her in close to capture her lips with his. 

“You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” he said and Claire’s breath became shaky. How could he have her feeling so utterly defenceless against his words? They lay tangled and trapped together in utter bliss. They didn’t speak, not a word to ruin their happiness or to break them apart whilst they rested. When Owen’s knot subsided, they lay together, still tangled and just blissfully unaware that they could never truly be separated after that moment. 

 

*~*~*

 

Claire woke in a daze, a blissful and beautiful daze that she felt so comfortable falling in over and over again. She sighed as she stretched out over the bed. She inhaled deeply, taking in her surroundings for the first time since she woke. It was a different ceiling, the bed was different, yet familiar. Claire was in Owen’s room, she remembered. She sat up, looking at the mess of a bed and smiling over her shoulder as she remembered the words Owen said to her on the bed beneath her. Then she noticed the absence of two things; Owen and heat. 

Her skin. It wasn’t hot, it didn’t pinch or scorch as it had done countless times in the last few days. She wasn’t in heat anymore. Claire sighed, biting on the inside of her lip and hearing the sizzling of bacon down the stairs. Claire swallowed harshly before she took herself carefully along the floorboards. She went into one of Owen’s drawers, picking out a Seahawks jersey he had stuffed away. She placed it on, pulling it down a little as she wore nothing underneath then eventually got the courage to walk down the stairs.

Climbing down the steps and finally making it into the living room, she saw Owen in the kitchen, cooking away with the most genuine and happiest smile she had seen on him. She wasn’t quite sure what to do, what to say about it all. She swallowed before she cleared her throat and Owen’s attention was brought back to her. He smiled at her until he noticed her expression. Owen inhaled suddenly, almost as though he was searching for something in the air but couldn’t find it. When his eyes landed on Claire once more, he understood and Claire swallowed hard, almost in shame. 

“Claire, you’re not in heat anymore, I can smell it.” he said, shocked and with a tone of betrayal. Claire ducked her head down, not sure what else to do. 

“I know.” she muttered, trying to remain small and silent. Maybe he wouldn’t want her gone if she was unnoticeable. Maybe he could still want her. “Um,” she started before she heard Owen clear his throat. 

“Did you need anything before you go?” he asked. Claire’s mouth dropped slightly before she picked it up and faked the worst smile of her life. 

“I’ll just stay in Grace’s room for now. Have a shower and get changed. I’ll call for someone later. They’re probably a little worried about me at this point.” she strung along some words, hoping that her nonsense would convince him she wasn’t attached. She was. Wholeheartedly. She was his no matter what she wanted for herself. She was Owen’s, and he didn’t even want her.  

“Claire, are you okay?” he asked and Claire shook her head, heading over to Grace’s room quickly.

“Fine.” she spat back sharply and Owen’s brow crinkled. 

“Breakfast?” he questioned and Claire shook her head again, not looking up at him, just watching her feet rush along the floorboards. She couldn’t face him or those eyes. She would fall into them and leaving would be the hardest thing she’ll ever do. 

“I’ll be okay,” she lied and closed the door. Not without hearing, “Claire, wait,” as the door shut.

Claire leaned her weight against the door, praying that the tears would stay still and not escape her, give away her unwanted pain and suffering. Why couldn’t he just want her?

 

*~*~*

 

Claire remained in the room for most of the day, curled up on the bed and trying to convince herself to move. She felt numb and nothingness. She never had someone affect her so dramatically that she felt like she was never going to find the same feeling again. How could Owen just come into her life for fleeting moments then disappear just as quickly? Her life was a mess. 

Owen knocked on the door occasionally, asking if she wanted something to eat. She only gave one words replies. He didn’t bother her much afterwards. She had to do something, to stop wallowing in the hatred she had for herself. She had to move. Claire took off from the bed and moved to the bathroom. 

The shower masked most of her tears, barely making a sound and just letting the water be her heat. She remembered their shower, remembered how she felt like nothing could hurt her so long as Owen was around. Claire shouldn’t have let her heat take over for her heart, because she should have known that Owen was going to be the one to hurt her. Then, the water became nothing to her, not reminding her of happiness, just utter torture that she’d never know a feeling like the one she had with Owen. 

Turning the shower off and stepping out, Claire dried herself, pulling the seahawks jersey back on and tending to her hair with a towel. Claire realised she couldn’t ignore Owen anymore. The main reason being was because it was his house and he would see her, so she needed to gain some confidence for the first time since the morning and she finally stepped outside. Tossing her hair slightly to dry it, she saw Owen resting in the living room. As soon as he saw Claire, he stood up, walking cautiously near her. Claire swallowed hard. 

“Let Grace know that I appreciate the fact that she lets me use her clothes.” Claire mentioned, moving over towards the phone she saw resting on the kitchen counter. Owen was following behind her.

“I’ll make a note of it.” he murmured. Claire put the towel down over a stool, just helping it dry out a little as she was going for the phone.

“I should call my sister,” Claire said before Owen caught her wrist. Claire gasped, not expecting him to do it. 

“Not tonight,” he said sharply, leaning over her and letting her wrist go. He didn’t hurt her, but Claire felt so overwhelmed by him. His eyes pierced her with a sadness she couldn’t quite describe properly. He was  _ hurting _ . Claire licked at her lips. “Please not tonight,” he practically begged. Claire was breathing and shallow breaths and before she knew it, Owen’s hands gripped onto the side of Claire’s face and forced her lips against his desperately. 

Claire got taken up onto her toes, meeting him and Claire wrapping her arms around his neck. He tugged her closer before he backed up against the kitchen counter, his wide hands feeling her body like he depended on her figure more than anything else. 

When it wasn’t an omegas heat, it was rare for alphas to want an omega so much. So Owen kissing her, pushing her up against the counter was something else. It was something rare and Claire couldn’t help but indulge herself in the moment, be captivated by him and everything he felt for her. 

Owen reached to the bottom of the jersey, taking it up over Claire’s head and then adjusting her to sit upon the counter. He fiddled with his belt, before he kissed Claire once more. He hopelessly clung to her and when his erection was flush against Claire’s thigh, he eventually made himself thrust forward into her. Claire moaned at the feeling. 

Owen didn’t have a swelling knot this time, more so that this was a desperate display of longing, not necessity. He was driving himself forward, grunting in an ugly and needy voice. Claire couldn’t say she was much better. She was moaning, whimpering and almost crying out for Owen every time he drove himself forward. “Oh, god, Owen, please, keep going.” she yelled. But Owen didn’t need encouragement, he was already giving everything he had to Claire. 

They were both panting and moaning as the thrusts became unpredictable and made Claire slicker and wetter. She was afraid she would lose him and their orgasms would be gone in a flat instance. But, they never did. They continued, fixing themselves together and their climaxes coming quickly. 

They both panted rapidly as Claire’s orgasm came first. She reached for Owen, clawing into his forearm before he pulled his arm around her and made her stick to him as he came. He groaned, leaning his weight onto her as his hands slammed down onto the counter behind Claire. They were panting together, a loss for words as to what happened. It was quick and yet, it felt so perfectly in tune with who they were in that instant. Claire kissed along his cheek, her heart racing and waiting for him to respond. It took less than a second. He kissed along her shoulder before he took her lips, indulging in the moment as much as Claire was. 

 

*~*~*

 

It was night now, the light dimmed quietly and it was just Claire and Owen left there, the sheet the only thing in between them now. Well, that and the tension that they would never discuss. Owen took them upstairs after their kitchen fuck session. Claire had been lying in the bed Claire was sitting up from the bed, Owen only now rising to kiss at her shoulder. 

Claire turned to him, Owen suddenly getting rosy cheeks as though he was getting up the courage to say something. Claire waited, just trying to see if he would say something that would put her heart at ease or to make it long harder. Fixing her spot on the bed, Owen cleared his throat, eyes welling up as his jaw wobbled. 

“Claire, I..I -” he stuttered. He stopped for a moment, his hand running up to the side of her face, watching her like he depended on her eyes. 

“Owen?” she whispered as Owen tilted his head. He sighed, his forehead resting up against hers and for just a moment, Claire thought she saw his lip quiver. He sniffed as he brought her gaze to fix on him. 

“I don’t know how to say what I want,” he told her, a sense of guilt seeping through and Claire let out a small sort of whimper. Claire’s hands cupped his face, her thumb running over the seam of his lips, memorizing the way it felt under touch. She just wanted to remember it before she had to leave.

“Just say you want me, and that’s all we need right now,” she whispered and Owen’s face rested into her palm before he bound forward. His lips took hers in hungry kisses. 

“I want you. Only you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” he breathed and Claire felt the tears slip from her eyes. It was just them, no heat, just purely hypnotic love that had them desperate for one another. They had to make sure it was all real, what they had been feeling. And it was. But that’s what made leaving even harder. Claire knew she had to leave. That’s why she cried, that’s why she had to savour every kiss, every movement of Owen’s body against hers. 

Owen lowered her down to the bed, getting on top of her once more. He found his place between her legs, his pace slow and they both savoured it, loving the slow nature of it all. Claire made sure Owen pushed against her just right, fixing their hips against one another. They were perfectly in sync from then on, as Owen met her there with every thrust. He made sure it was hard yet forgiving. 

The losing of control happened in the middle of the longing and the passion. Claire arched into Owen just a little, needing to feel him more, and that’s when Owen’s pace became faster, slamming into her with whatever his body could give. Claire clutched into the sheets as she felt her orgasm building quickly. Her toes curled, begging for it to come to her quickly and to feel it rock over her as the next one built. Owen suddenly bent to let his teeth nip at her chest. Claire gasped at the sensation at the moment her orgasm broke. She let her hands go to Owen’s back before her nails ran down his back in an effort to cling to him. 

She was crying out for him, begging for him to come inside of her one last time. She needed to feel him against all odds and expectations they had for one another. They needed to be together for one last night. They needed to come together. She begged herself to stay calm, to stay with him until it was there time. 

Owen was grunting, his hands digging painfully into her hips as he slammed against her desperately. Then, Claire’s inner walls clamped down around Owen, she felt it pull on him eagerly. It was something she whimpered for and screamed for when it broke over her. Her body arched up into Owen again, her nails scraping down his neck and back again before she heard Owen groan and come into her. 

They were still riding out their orgasms when Owen finally slipped from her. Panting, they stayed in their positions, just staring, and for a moment Claire thought Owen was going to say something. But not a word; only a brief kiss that Claire almost felt like crying for. They parted, not saying another words but stayed close. Owen cuddled up behind Claire as she clutched around her pillow. She waited some time, listening for Owen to say something, and eventually it was nothing but night air screaming in the air. 

Lying there, Owen’s arm draped over her waist, Claire whimpered out her cries, hoping that Owen was asleep. She didn’t want to leave him, leave his embrace, leave whatever they had. He was everything and yet, she felt like she empty handed throughout their longing. 

 

****

  
Owen was awake, he felt the shaking, the tremors of tears she tried to restrain. He couldn’t bring himself to hold her tighter. It would make letting go the hardest and most impossible thing he’ll ever do.


	5. Heaven Help The Fool Who Falls In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is trash. Sorry.

Claire crept out of the bed early in the morning. Claire stayed in Grace’s room and kept her voice low.She got dressed and called Karen.  There was something that she felt was wrong with all of this. Like nothing was shaping the way it was supposed to. The phone dialled quickly and Karen greeted the unfamiliar number cautiously.

“Karen.” Claire spoke and there was a sudden squeak over the line. 

“Claire?!” Karen let out without restraint. “Oh, god! I was so worried! Where the hell have you been?” Karen asked her frantically and Claire felt too exhausted to answer the question properly. She felt tired and needed more rest on her own, but it would have to wait. 

“It’s a long story but I’m gonna need your help.” Claire huffed, rubbing her brow. Karen sensed Claire’s apprehension and immediately called Claire on it. It was hard hiding things from Karen on good days, this was a whole other level.

“What’s wrong! Tell me what you need.” Karen quickly piped in and Claire sighed. 

“Long story short, I went into heat and needed to get through it so an alpha I met did. I’ve been at his place but I just need a lift home.” Claire explained and Karen started making hurried noises, as if she was rushing around quickly. 

“I will need details. But first, address. I’ll be there in an hour okay?” she said and Claire cleared her throat. She gave the address, knowing vaguely where she was until she finally found mail and gave Karen the proper address. 

“Thanks, Karen.” Claire sighed and her sister hung up, most likely rushing out to go get Claire. 

Sitting in Grace’s room, Claire felt the need to do something - anything - to keep her mind occupied. She started to organise the drawers, remake the bed before she heard the creaking of floorboards above her head. They seemed hurried before they got to the top of the stairs. Claire knew it was Owen, but she felt like it was wrong to say anything, to tell him she was still around. She didn’t know what to say to him. 

Then, rushing down the stairs, Owen even opened the front door, but Claire wasn’t sure why. He took cautious steps before he called out. “Claire?” Owen almost seemed hopeful, though she wasn’t sure why. Claire made her way to the door and opened it up, peering around to see Owen, bare chested with sweatpants on. He gave a sigh as he noticed her.

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Claire spoke quietly and a small, awkward wave was all that she could manage. 

“I just...I thought you may have gone and I...” he started to fumble his words and then he cleared his throat, tucking his hand behind his neck and rubbed it. “I wanted to get the chance to say goodbye.” he smiled weakly and Claire kept a tight lip. He just looked at her the way she always wanted to be looked at; with wonder and utter desperation for more. Part of her glass and fragile soul broke. She wasn’t sure how much strain it could take, but it wouldn’t be much. 

“My sister will be here in an hour.” Claire shrugged, staying close by the door. Owen looked down at his feet before he walked to the kitchen, not looking at her anymore and Claire kept a tight bound hand to herself. She had to be strong.

“Breakfast?” Owen husked and Claire nodded.

“I suppose.” she weakly smiled and sat on the opposite side of the bench.

They didn’t speak much after that. Just a few remarks on what they would be doing once they got their lives back on track. Claire talked about preparing for her job at the hospital and how she would need to catch up on work that she’d probably missed the week she was gone. Owen was just going to throw himself into work at the hospital, working as hard as he could and trying not to mess up. 

Then, their hour was up. Claire stood up and Owen grabbed a jacket, zipping it up as he followed Claire. They stood outside, the cold morning air hitting them both and Claire instinctively stayed close to Owen. It was out of habit, to find warmth in him when she had now. Claire almost felt his arm skim by her hip but it was gone, as though he was afraid to do so.

Then, a small car was coming up into view every time it rose over hills then disappearing once more. Claire turned to Owen, knowing full well that it was Karen’s car. She smiled weakly and Owen’s face dropped, looking wounded and destroyed by her eyes. Claire swallowed hard before she regained herself. 

“Thank you for all of this, I mean, you didn’t have to do it, but you kept me safe and made sure I wasn’t scared anymore.” Claire said and she lost her breath when Owen’s hand almost came to her cheek before it landed on her shoulder. He was even frightened to touch her. It was tearing her apart and Claire wasn’t sure how much more she could take. 

“Claire, this all, no matter the pain, was the best week of my life.” he remarked, truth ringing true in his eyes.

“I…” Claire was going to say something, yet she wasn’t quite sure what. There was something she desperately wanted to tell him, but the words just wouldn’t come. They just remained at the back of her throat until she gained some courage. Then, Karen’s car came up on the driveway, forcing both of them to stare it, wishing it had taken its time. 

“So, I guess this is goodbye.” Owen said, tucking his hands into his pockets and Claire sighed, glancing over to her sister. Karen sat curiously in the car, not getting out and Claire was thankful. She just wanted her final moment with Owen to be something, to have him say something she wanted. She wanted him to ask her to stay.

“Yeah.” Claire said, watching him. Owen was focusing on her eyes, completely captivated by her in just a single look and Claire suddenly felt weak. Why did he have to look at her like that?

“I...I,” he muttered and just his broken voice made her break her silence. 

“I think I love you,” she blurted out and Owen stood in shock, a few blinks to show his lack of understanding. Claire bit at her lip before she moved forwards, grabbing onto his jacket and forcing him down to her. Her lips locked with his and kept their lips pinned together as a small tear slipped down her cheek. It was less than five seconds before Claire pulled apart from him and started towards the car. “Goodbye, Owen,” she muttered as she left him. Claire climbed in, not saying a word, but Karen just stared in wonder. Karen started the car up again and started to drive off slowly. 

Owen waved from his house and there was just a moment when the car dipped out of view that Claire finally broke. She belted out a loud, unforgiving cry that broke every part of her. She covered her eyes as she began feeling the water trickle down her cheeks. She felt utterly destroyed in a single instance and it was all just for leaving him there. Karen was shocked by Claire’s sudden break and pulled the car over. Karen wrapped her arms around Claire, her cries falling into her sister’s chest. There was no proper way to say how broken she felt in that moment.

 

*~*~*

 

Life after that felt odd and impossible. Claire would get up in the morning, a small ache in her stomach and never eased and a longing for Owen that could never nor would ever subside. Claire went to work as normal, until a month had gone past and that aching never went away. There was something unusual about it all and Claire didn’t want to think about what could be. It would only make her upset. 

Claire hadn’t seen Owen, cancelling their appointment just to avoid him. She couldn’t take seeing him so soon, but it was inevitable that she would see him. She was in a management position after all. Claire took in a deep breath as she sat at her desk, but she needed to keep moving, just do something. It was hard when she was dressed in her work clothes, the tight black skirt, heels and a white blouse. Luckily she didn’t have her blazer on, otherwise she would have been ruining the poor thing. 

Claire stood up on a firm chair, fixing up the bookshelf behind her, noticing the binders she kept were out of place and she would eventually need them for the day. She started rustling through them, figuring out which ones she needed before she heard a throat clear behind her. Turning, Claire immediately noticed Owen. He wasn’t dressed in scrubs, how she thought he might be dressed, instead he was dawned in the classic white lab coat with a suit underneath. 

“Owen,” Claire muttered and when she straightened, she noticed the absence of the aching. She realised that she had been frustrated and needed Owen to calm her. She assumed Owen because that was all she craved, all she ever wanted. Climbing down from the chair, Claire straightened her skirt and adjusted her hair out of habit. It was much longer than now since they had seen each other. 

“Hi, Claire,” Owen greeted with an awkward yet friendly smile. “You look very different from when I last saw you,” he gave a soft chuckle. Claire cleared her throat, sitting down across from him now.

“It’s been -” Claire started before Owen interrupted.

“A month.” 

Claire swallowed hard. This was going to be a lot more for her to deal with than she wanted. Claire tucked hair behind her ear, glancing up to see Owen shift in his seat. Maybe they just needed to get this over with. “Right, uh, we need to get your reports in order so this is easier for both of us.” Claire mentioned, looking down at her books. 

“Claire, I think I need to explain something,” Owen leaned forward, forcing Claire to lean back. There was something about being in close proximity to him that made her feel like he was going to destroy her all over again.

“No, you really don’t.” Claire said through a tight smile. Owen continued anyway. 

“Claire, the reason I didn’t claim you was -” he started and Claire took in a tight breath. She was going to be torn apart alright. And he knew what he was doing. Claire couldn’t take it. 

“Owen, I really don’t want to talk about this.” Claire tried to wave it off, but he just kept persisting. 

“I want to claim you. I really do.” he blurted out and Claire finally looked up at him, her attention firmly on his face. She searched for a lie, a way of speaking that told her that Owen was just trying to use her. There wasn’t. “But being claimed by a bite, as I was so tempted to do a lot of the time, is really painful. I couldn’t hurt you like that.” he explained and Claire bit onto the inside of her lip. “When I saw those scratch marks on your neck, I knew I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to be the cause of that pain.” he sighed.

“What are you saying, Owen?” Claire asked. 

“I want you to be my omega. To be my everything, really.” he chuckled with his cheeks going pink. He was embarrassed to say it. Claire smiled along with him. “I just don’t know if I can claim you the way you want to be claimed.” Owen muttered, almost ashamed of himself. 

“Owen, you can bite me, scratch me, do whatever you want. I just always wanted to be yours.” Claire said without hesitation. 

“When do you finish today?” Owen asked suddenly and Claire was taken back.

“Around nine, I think.” she stammered and Owen stood. 

“Meet at mine after work, okay?” he nodded and Claire blinked just confused for a moment.

“Owen, I -” Claire started but Owen nodded his head again, eager and utterly happy.

“It’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll make this right.” he nearly cheered, he seemed utterly excited and thrilled by all of it. 

“Owen,” Claire stopped him before he opened the door.

“Yeah?” he asked, the brightest smile on his lips. 

“I actually have a job to do, so can we get this done?” Claire smiled, gesturing to her papers.

“Oh, right, sorry.” he chuckled and sat back down opposite Claire. 

 

*~*~*

 

Feeling dead tired, Claire didn’t know what she was doing when she walked up the front porch. It only took a moment to knock before Owen rushed to the door and opened it wide. He was still in his suit, his tie loose around his neck, his top button undone and only a tight waistcoat on. Claire bit at her lip, a small part of her trying to keep her attraction at bay. Owen gave a wide smile before he pulled on her waist and tugged her inside easily. 

Owen’s mouth immediately found Claire’s neck, kissing along her collarbone and rising up her jaw. Claire became desperate to feel him again, how she missed those delicate lips on her skin. But the nagging in her brain was constant and she couldn’t fall into it the way she wanted to. “Okay, we get it, you’ve missed me,” Claire giggled and Owen moaned into her skin. 

“You have no idea,” he mentioned and realised that Claire was vaguely unresponsive. He finally rose, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m going too fast, aren’t I?” he said and Claire shrugged.

“I just want to talk about what went wrong.” Claire sighed and Owen simply nodded. Though, a moment of content in Claire’s chest. She leaned forward, taking Owen’s lips with her own and smiling as she pulled away. 

Owen got Claire a coffee as she sat on the couch, Owen asking if she wanted to get comfortable and offered her his seahawks jersey. She fit right into it and took off her blouse as Owen was distracted. It provided the right amount of comfort for Claire as Owen walked back over. It was awkward at first; the talking. They avoided it mostly, until Owen got them both rolling. He talked about not having a relationship in a while, how he felt strange when he met Claire and he wasn’t sure what else to do when it all started. 

“I was scared that we weren’t on the same page. I thought what I was feeling was too strong and I would scare you off.” he mentioned as he stayed on the other side of the couch. Claire brought her legs up onto the cushion and smiled blissfully at Owen.

“Owen, that week was something I hadn’t experienced before. I meant what I said the day I left. You’re different than everyone else I’ve met.” Owen smiled as Claire talked and she finally put her coffee on the table, looking back at the man she was hopelessly in love with, without any hesitation in her mind. “But I was too desperate for you to claim me to ask to stay.” she shrugged and suddenly Owen closed the distance between them. He leaned his weight onto her as his rough lips tried to feel hers again. Claire whimpered against them and was lying on the couch. 

“No more of the silence.” Owen panted and curled his arms around her back, making her arch into him. Claire moaned as Owen’s lips met hers again briefly. Then, he brought her in so close that she right up against him and he picked her up easily. He stood, taking her off her feet and Claire let her arms fall around his shoulders. Claire’s skirt rode up and Owen hooked her legs around his waist. “I want you, only you, and I am not letting you go again,” he breathed as his lips trailed down her neck.

Owen led them upstairs, the current mood had shifted from longing and understanding to desperation and desire. Claire wanted Owen more than she felt like she ever wanted him. Bound to him, she felt like she needed him to breathe. Finally reaching his room, he let Claire down onto her feet, where she kicked off her heels and unzipped her skirt, stepping out of it. Owen stripped out of his waistcoat, tie and shirt before he took the shirt over Claire’s head and she fiddled with his belt before trying to shove his pants down his thighs. He managed to kicked them off along with his shoes and brought her back into his chest again. 

They backed up to his bed, Claire crawling up until she was directly on top of the pillow and she laid back for Owen. He drawled over her and kissed along her chest before making his way up to find her lips. Their bodies were in sync and moved against each other to get them both on edge. Claire could feel his erection pulsing against her thigh and she craved it. 

Claire unclasped her bra, laying bare as she had done many times before and Owen was hovering over her. He took her her underwear slowly, biting his lip as he watched her. He kissed up her thighs, his lips suddenly going to her entrance and sucking at her clit. Claire arched into his mouth, an involuntary hand binding in his hair. 

He didn’t stay there long, only having her reach her brink before he pulled away and left Claire whimpering in disappointment. Owen eventually moved over her, his sock slipping over her entrance and had her clawing into the bed. “Are you going to beg for me?” Owen whispered and there was something in his voice that had her desperate for him. 

“Please, Owen!” she let out a little moan as he slipped into her briefly before he smirked and captured Claire’s lips. Owen moved into her, having her already arching into him. Owen’s pace was slow and his hands were firmly in her hips. He stared down at her with each thrust, watching her unravel and beg for him. 

Claire let her hips buck against Owen’s and she had to keep herself composed. She couldn’t lose herself so quickly. But the way Owen spent time on her, made sure she was treated with everything she deserved. She didn’t understand how he could be so loving and yet have her begging for mercy in simple movements. 

The dynamic changed suddenly, Owen’s arm reaching underneath Claire’s back and Owen fell back, forcing Claire on top of him. They had been in this position countless times, but it was different now. Owen sat up, still thrusting up into Claire and with aid of his hands, helped her rock up and down, back and forth, along his cock. He was stoic, completely captivated by Claire and letting her reel in the moment. 

Owen was constantly setting Claire on edge, her head flying back as his lips trailed upwards, and Claire came loose. She let her head fall back and she moaned heavily, panting and gripping into Owen’s shoulders as her orgasm was rocking through her. She was trying so hard not to shake, but her body was already gone, she flt her thighs shaking and her hands giving off slight tremors. 

“Claire, stay with me,” Owen whispered against her skin. Claire clung around him, flicking her hair out of the way and exposing her neck for him. She felt his breath, hot and heavy on her neck, desperate for her as well. 

“Owen, please bite me.” Claire begged and Owen hesitated.

“I can’t.” he shook his head and Claire squirmed, digging her nails into his shoulders and he hissed. 

“Then, why am I here?” Claire squeaked, the feeling of his knot just pressing at her core. Claire needed it but couldn’t stay if he only wanted her for sex. That wasn’t what she needed.

“Claire listen,” Owen panted, his pace was unrecognisable and frantic. He was all over the place and when Claire’s hand skimmed down to his chest, his heart was beating faster than she had ever felt it. “I can’t do it because I don’t want to hurt you. I never have.” he muttered before he groaned and buried his face into Claire’s chest. He was breathing heavy, watching as their pace was becoming chaotic. 

“I thought you wanted me.” Claire whimpered and Owen’s face turned up to her. His hands skimmed up her face, holding her in place to look at him. She lost her breath and wanted to cry, wanted to stop feeling so desperate for Owen, but she was hopelessly in love with him.

“Claire, god, I do. But I can’t hurt you like that.” he suddenly hissed as he became faster and as did Claire. “But,” he lost his breath but Claire had to finish his thought. 

“Owen, please, if you want me, just bite me how you want. I don’t care.” Claire begged, just as Owen’s knot fit perfectly in place and they were both stunned into stillness. “I want that, please just bite me.” Claire whined as she rocked her hips against Owen’s. His groans became deeper and richer and suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore. His mouth went the small of her neck between that and her shoulder. His teeth bit straight down into her skin, sharp and almost brutal. “Oh, god.” Claire cried out. Owen’s teeth came loose from Claire’s skin and he wiped his mouth. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Claire bit her lip before she was bucking her hips against his and Owen began panting brutally. They were just on the brink of their climaxes and it only took a moment to have them flying. They both came and clutched to each other in hunger and need. Claire felt everything, the connection between them spike and the way in which Owen came inside of her, his knot pulsing heavily at her core. As the panting was intense and they were both coming down from their highs, Claire was rocking back and forth on top of Owen. He brushed the hair out of her face before he smiled blissfully.

“Claire, I love you.” he breathed out and Claire smiled, a soft laugh coming from her lips in surprise. 

“I love you too.” she replied before leaning down and kissing Owen.

They were stuck together, touching each other’s faces, smiling and just kissing one another. They were pinned together by the knot but they would have stayed against one another either way. Owen’s fingers suddenly trailed over the deep and slightly bloody mark on Claire’s neck. He sighed.

“Grace has a tattoo to mark her with her omega,” Owen mentioned and Claire remembered the mark on Grace’s neck the day they met. She finally understood what it was. Owen ran his fingers over it delicately. “It covers the bite, but it’s a mutual agreement so they both have it.” he shrugged and the way he looked at the bite made Claire sad. He didn’t want to hurt her, but she was in such need for a claim that they both surrendered to the feeling. Claire smiled at Owen, kissing his forehead.

“I’ll do it for you,” she whispered. Owen kissed the bite, curling his arms around her, clinging to her the rest of the night. Claire was the same, even when she dozed off to sleep.

 

*~*~*

 

Claire had been sitting at her desk for most of the afternoon, feeling lost in her paperwork when she heard the subtle bang on the garden shed. Claire rolled her eyes, before she stormed to the backyard and called out. “Rick Grady! You get your ass inside right now and do your homework or you’ll have me to deal with!” A boy of about nine years, dusted blonde hair on top of his head, spun around to see Claire. He swallowed before racing back inside the house. Catching him, Claire kissed his head and shoved him off to his bag. 

“Always had a way with words.” Owen’s voice rang and Claire smiled cheerfully. She looked at her handsome husband, a small tattoo on display on his neck, matching the same one on Claire. It was Claire and Owen’s hand given in his family’s crest. It wasn’t something flashy, but it kept the bite wound from showing and Claire found it easy to cover up for work. Owen waltzed over to Claire, kissing her swiftly and held her close.

“Hey, you! I didn’t think you’d be home so early.” Claire smiled and kissed Owen once more. The pair had married about six months after Owen had claimed Claire, the proper introductions made to his family and all their relations, and it was interesting to see how many of the pack liked Claire. It was all of them, in the end. After their wedding, it took nine months for Richard, or Rick as they called him, came along. He was burdened with freckles across his cheeks but blessed with the blonde hair of his father. 

“Well, I wanted you to get some work done and get the boys out of your hair for a couple of hours.” Owen said, tilting his head as he watched Claire’s reaction. She sighed blissfully and kissed Owen’s forehead.

“You’re a king if ever I’ve met one.” she smiled and Owen chuckled. 

“Where’s Lucas?” Owen asked, looking around for their second and youngest son. Lucas had more a resemblance to Claire. He had the vibrant red hair, the small upturned nose but his father’s adorable smile. Lucas came a year or so after Rick, being eight at that point in time. 

“He’s in front of the T.V. as always.” Claire mentioned and Owen raced off to find the youngest. Owen caught onto Lucas, picking him up and Claire heard the little one giggling as Owen was playing around with him.

“Lucas! My little guy! Have you finished all your homework?” he asked and Lucas giggled.

“Yes, dad!” he giggled louder and Owen finally started to come back into the kitchen where Claire was making another coffee for herself. Then, a sharp sound of something breaking occurred. 

“Richard Grady, what did you break?” Claire called out. Owen’s mouth dropped open and he laughed.

“Oh, boy, you’re gonna get it! She used your full name and everything.” he yelled out to Rick, but there was silence for just a moment. 

“I’ll clean it up!” Rick called back and Claire sighed. He was a handful, but Claire adored him. 

“Babe,” Owen said, bringing her attention to him once more. “Love you,” he winked and Claire bit at her lip. No matter the years, Claire was still hopelessly in love with Owen. 

“Love you too,” she replied. Owen moved around to her in the kitchen, making sure she was cornered against the bench. 

“GG wants to come over Friday night for dinner, would that be okay with Karen?” It was tradition every month or so that they would all meet and have a nice family dinner. With Zach and Gray off doing their own things, Karen wanted more company. Claire agreed to come over, and with the addition of Owen and his family, Karen and GG had bonded. 

“Since Gray has gone off to college, she likes the company, I’ll let her know.” Claire nodded. Owen suddenly leaned in, his nose nudging against hers and his voice low.

“And Karen is taking the boys for the weekend, yeah?” he asked in a whisper. Claire smiled wickedly in return, kissing him quickly and raising her brow.

“Well, she kind of has to,” Claire winked and Owen licked at his lips. 

“I love this time of year,” Owen’s hand hit against Claire’s ass and she giggled at the sudden sensation. They both knew what time of the year it was; their favourite and most intimate time of the year. It was their own special Christmas. She bit her lip as she watched Owen walk off, that ever present smirk on his lips. She loved her husband more and more with every passing day. And yet, she felt like she could never love him enough. Owen said the same thing every day and it was agreed that loving each other was the best part of their lives. 


End file.
